Plus jamais !
by Alvis Nine McKay
Summary: "Ras le cul de tous ces connards infidèles !" Edward signa depuis ce jour pour le célibat et ce de manière définitive. Merci à son ex, Jean, retrouvé au pieu en charmante compagnie. Ou comment Roy va galérer pour le faire changer d'avis ! Yaoi RoyEd Modern UA-OOC/Jean bashing.
1. Chapitre 1 (Pov Ed)

**Titre :** Plus Jamais !

**Pairing :** RoyEd / **Rating : T** pour langage (Ed. Ce qu'il est vulgaire ce petit.)

**Résumé :** "Ras le cul de tous ces connards infidèles !" Edward signa depuis ce jour pour le célibat et ce de manière définitive. Merci à son ex, Jean, retrouvé au pieu en charmante compagnie. Ou comment Roy va galérer pour le faire changer d'avis ! Modern UA-OOC/Jean bashing (désolée d'avance pour ceux qui l'aiment bien ;))

**Note :** Pas d'alchimie, ni de membre mécanique, et un ou deux ans d'âge d'écart max en Roy et Edward (et les autres par extension).  
Truc écrit à l'arrache pour lequel j'ai quelques idées, il ne devrait compter que quelques chapitres. J'avais dans l'idée d'alterner entre Pov Ed et Roy mais il est probable que je change d'avis en cours de route.

* * *

Chapitre 1 (POV Ed)

Edward soupira discrètement pour la troisième fois depuis le début de son service. Le café dans lequel il travaillait depuis quelques semaines était très populaire, et toujours bondé à cause de l'université située plus loin. Pas que ce fait soit dérangeant en soi, plus de clients, c'était plus de pourboires, et les étudiants qui venaient ici devaient tous être de charmants fils à papa s'il tenait compte de son porte-monnaie toujours bien garni en fin de journée.

Et de l'argent, Ed en manquait cruellement. Il avait récemment déménagé à Central après avoir quitté Est City, et son studio miteux à peine meublé se rappelait durement à lui chaque fois qu'il passait la porte de son "chez lui". Ed avait besoin de pognon, et vite. Il pouvait se contenter du matelas récupéré en bas de son immeuble et le micro-ondes posé à même le sol pour subvenir à sa faim, mais le loyer et les dettes qu'il avait précédemment contractées ne se payaient pas tout seuls et ce boulot de serveur était le seul qu'il ait pu obtenir en un temps record. Il bénissait le temps très clément de ces derniers jours lui permettant de ne pas abuser du chauffage et comptait chaque cenz dépensé.

En gros, c'était la galère, mais Ed survivait. Pas question de compter sur son frère, seul membre de sa famille restant, et sa copine. Ils vivaient tous deux toujours dans le village de leur enfance et n'avaient visiblement pas l'intention de changer ça. Edward n'était pas fait pour la campagne et ses précédentes études l'avait poussé à partir, pour son plus grand plaisir. D'ailleurs Ed avait beau adorer son frère, il était quand même content de vivre loin de lui. Il y a des choses qu'Ed ne désirait pas que son frère sache.

Parce qu'Alphonse n'avait jamais pu blairer Jean, son ex, et que ce dernier fut un temps sujet de nombreuses de leurs disputes. Si Alphonse venait à savoir que c'est à cause de ce connard qu'Ed vivait dans l'insalubrité la plus totale, Ed n'était pas certain de qui, de lui ou de son ex, Alphonse choisirait de buter en premier.

En repensant à Jean, Edward fronça les sourcils. Il l'avait rencontré durant l'une de ces soirées étudiantes qu'il détestait tant et ce dernier, clope au bec et hautement alcoolisé, l'avait outrageusement dragué, sous l'hilarité de ses amis. Ed peu habitué à l'attention et surtout appréciant moyennement d'être ainsi moqué s'était contenté de lui foutre un poing dans la figure. Il n'avait pas prévu que le blond reviendrait à la charge le lendemain, plus frais et avec des excuses. Leur relation commença plus sérieusement quelques jours après cela, Ed restant toutefois sur ses gardes. Après tout, ses précédentes relations lui avait appris qu'il fallait toujours rester prudent. Comme disait mamie Pinako, on ne connaissait jamais vraiment les gens. De Denny le vierge rougissant qui fréquentait en cachette les clubs cuir et cravache, à Ling le barge possessif qui se prenait pour une diva en passant par les autres trous du cul qui se mettaient en couple que pour tirer leur coup, Edward pensait qu'en terme de relation il avait déjà vu le pire. Alors quand sa relation avec Jean se passa très bien, il baissa sa garde et ce fut son erreur.

Est-ce l'amour qui rendait véritablement aveugle ? Car Edward avait vu les substances que Jean fumait ou buvait, et seules peu d'entre elles étaient légales. Ça ne lui posait pas de problèmes particuliers, du moment que Jean fumait dehors ou buvait de manière raisonnable. Mais peut-être ce dernier eut marre d'être ainsi dirigé, car Jean prenait de moins en moins compte des demandes d'Edward en la matière, même lorsqu'il vient habiter chez lui. Ce fait apporta à Ed pas mal d'emmerdes avec le voisinage qui ne voyait pas d'un bon œil la venue d'un délinquant comme Jean. Edward ne se souvenait plus exactement quand la situation avait commencé à dégénérer. Ils se disputaient, souvent, à cause de l'état lamentable dans lequel était Jean la moitié du temps, du fait que ce dernier ne travaillait pas et volait littéralement le peu d'argent qu'Ed arrivait à se faire. Ces disputes causèrent probablement la consommation plus excessive encore de Jean et les dettes augmentèrent progressivement sur le dos d'Edward, ce qu'il finira par apprendre bien plus tard. Et le pire fini par arriver. Ed rentra un soir chez lui, crevé après ses cours et son petit-boulot pour trouver Jean défoncé en compagnie de deux mecs tous aussi défoncés que lui. Et ils n'avaient visiblement pas joué au scrabble. Quelque chose se brisa en Ed, encore une fois il avait été le dindon de la farce et mit cette catastrophe sur le dos de sa propre stupidité. Jean était coupable, mais Ed vécu comme un échec personnel le fait d'avoir de nouveau était utilisé et trompé. Son couple battait de l'aile depuis un moment déjà, il aurait dû lui-même mettre un terme à cette relation et c'est donc sans ressentiment qu'il essaya de mettre Jean à la porte avec ses deux comparses. C'est la seule et unique fois que l'un de ses mecs le frappa, et Ed se promit que ce serait la première et la dernière.

_"Ras le cul de tous ces connards infidèles !"_ Edward signa depuis ce jour pour le célibat et ce de manière définitive. De toute façon où trouverait-il le temps d'aller fricoter ? Les études plus son job, le peu d'heures qui lui restait lui permettait à peine de travailler sur ses devoirs, alors entretenir une vie sociale décente ? De la science-fiction. Et puis après tout, ça lui convenait très bien. Il avait déjà assez d'emmerdes pour en plus se soucier d'une hypothétique relation.

Il en était à ce point dans ses pensées que la porte d'entrée du café s'ouvrit. Edward dos à la porte était en train de nettoyer une table, et ne vit donc pas un regard onyx se poser sans vergogne sur son derrière avant de s'assoir à sa table favorite, près de la grande baie vitrée.

Edward laissa passer une minute, le temps de récupérer la commande d'une table proche avant de chercher du regard son nouveau client. Son visage passa très rapidement d'une fausse gaieté à une véritable irritation en avisant le brun le nez collé dans un de ses bouquins de cours. Roy, son stalker et psychopathe personnel depuis son tout premier jour de travail dans ce café, prenait un malin plaisir à se pointer chaque jour où il était en service. Comment réalisait-il cet exploit ? Edward aimerait bien le savoir.

Edward se retourna pour demander à sa collègue d'aller le servir, mais celle-ci était déjà bien occupée ailleurs et il dut se retenir de toutes ses forces d'hurler de dépit. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour calmer ses nerfs, releva les épaules et se dirigea vers le brun.

« Bonjour ! Un double cappuccino, sans sucre, comme d'habitude ? »

Habituellement quand Edward posait ce genre de question aux personnes qui venaient régulièrement, la conversation ne s'éternisait pas plus de quelques secondes et ça convenait très bien à tout le monde. Les clients étaient servis plus rapidement et Edward ne se sentait pas obligé de socialiser. Tout le monde était donc pleinement satisfait. Malheureusement ce n'était pas le genre de chose qui fonctionnait avec quelqu'un comme Roy. Et Edward l'avait appris de nombreuses fois à ses dépens.

« Edward. » Le dit-Edward jura copieusement une fois de plus contre l'obligation de porter une plaque avec son prénom sur son uniforme. « Depuis le temps que je viens ici, n'ai-je pas le droit à une salutation personnalisée ?

\- Jaloux d'avoir la même que tout le monde ? »

Erreur numéro un. Ne jamais répondre aux provocations de Roy. Edward se gifla intérieurement alors que le sourire de Roy s'agrandit.

« Absolument. Je préférerai avoir quelque chose de plus ... spécial.

\- Du genre ? » Ed grimaça de sa propre stupidité.

« Ton numéro de téléphone.

\- Pour la énième fois, espèce d'enfoiré, tu n'auras rien de plus de moi que de la caféine ou un putain de gâteau. C'est pour ça que tu viens ici, non ? Alors tu passes commande ou tu te casse. »

Pour une raison qu'Edward ignorait, plus il ouvrait la bouche, plus Roy se raccrochait clairement à l'idée qu'il pouvait l'avoir. Edward n'était pas idiot, il voyait très clair dans le comportement du brun, et il savait parfaitement que ce n'était qu'un jeu pour lui. Il suffisait de voir sa manière de l'aguicher, ses yeux pétillants de malice lorsque Ed l'envoyait bouler. Roy devait avoir un côté maso, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Mais Ed avait donné, et il ne laisserait plus jamais personne le mettre plus bas que terre. Plus jamais.

« Un double cappuccino sans sucre, et ton numéro de téléphone, Ed.

\- Va pour le café. »

Edward fit demi tout sans demander son reste. Il passa commande au barista et s'occupa d'un autre client. Il avait besoin d'au moins ça pour calmer ses nerfs car Roy, malgré toute sa « connartitude », était diablement bandant et Ed ne savait pas la moitié du temps s'il avait envie de l'étriper ou de l'embrasser à pleine bouche, ce qui n'arrangeait rien au problème. Il maudissait sa libido qui se réveillait au grand galop lorsque le brun était dans le coin alors qu'il était justement en abstinence forcée et volontaire depuis des semaines. Heureusement que son cerveau avait la parfaite maitrise de son corps, c'était probablement ce qui le faisait tenir de faire une connerie. Et frapper un client n'était sans doute pas le pire qu'il puisse arriver s'il se mettait à écouter ce que lui dictait ses envies.

La commande de Roy l'attendait sur le comptoir et il attendit qu'une autre se finisse pour pouvoir servir les deux en même temps et passer le moins de temps possible près du Roy. Diable ce que c'est enfoiré lui rendait la vie difficile.

Le temps qu'il passât loin de lui, Roy se fit rejoindre par l'un de ses camarades de classe. Maes, si Edward se souvenait bien de son nom. Très sympathique pour le peu de fois ou le blond avait eu l'occasion de le servir. Comment pouvait-il être ami avec quelqu'un comme Roy, c'était un autre mystère non résolu. Heureusement pour lui, il se souvenait aussi de la boisson préférée de Maes, et le prépara en avance avant de rejoindre leur table.

Ils s'arrêtèrent de bavarder en le voyant se planter devant leur table et Maes lui fit un grand sourire.

« Salut Ed ! Tu peux me servir un -

\- Expresso noir, un sucre, et le petit nuage de lait qui va avec. » Termina Ed en posant l'attirail devant Maes avec un sourire sincère auquel Roy fronça les sourcils.

« Tu anticipes les commandes maintenant ? Je te filerai un meilleur pourboire pour ça !

\- J'espère bien ! » Ed lui fit un clin d'œil puis posa durement le mug de Roy en face de ce dernier avant de lui lancer un regard noir et de retourner vaquer à ses occupations.

Il entendit vaguement Maes ricaner lorsque Roy grogna et se sentit soudainement très fier de lui.

Même s'il savait que Roy reviendrait tôt ou tard à la charge.


	2. Chapitre 2 (Pov Roy)

**Titre :** Plus Jamais !

**Pairing :** RoyEd / **Rating : T** pour langage (Ed. Ce qu'il est vulgaire ce petit.)

**Résumé :** "Ras le cul de tous ces connards infidèles !" Edward signa depuis ce jour pour le célibat et ce de manière définitive. Merci à son ex, Jean, retrouvé au pieu en charmante compagnie. Ou comment Roy va galérer pour le faire changer d'avis ! RoyEd Modern UA-OOC/Jean bashing

* * *

Chapitre 2 (POV Roy)

Roy écoutait d'une oreille distraite tout le blabla incessant de son meilleur ami alors que sa principale préoccupation était en train de se prendre la tête avec un client quelques tables plus loin. Edward était diablement sexy ainsi, le visage rouge de colère. Il tentait visiblement de rester courtois envers le connard qui se plaignait pour une vague histoire de café infect mais ça n'allait probablement pas durer bien longtemps. Sa collègue Rose prit sa place avant le point de non-retour et Roy se sentit déçu. Il avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir la divine créature blonde vociférer joyeusement et rien à ses yeux ne valait autant le spectacle. Maes continuait de lui débiter ses conneries habituelles mais Roy avait toute son attention focalisée sur Edward, comme au premier jour où il l'avait vu travailler dans son café, depuis lors, préféré.

Roy vivait à Central depuis sa tendre jeunesse, et connaissait Maes depuis presque autant de temps. Il y avait fait toute sa scolarité, et il n'y avait pas de raison pour lui d'aller dans une autre université que celle de Central, surtout que celle-ci était particulièrement réputée. Ses parents étaient de riches commerçants, les frais de scolarités n'était pas un problème, ni le luxueux appart qu'il louait près du Campus. Ce café de quartier était étrangement la chose la plus simple qu'il n'ait jamais côtoyé, habitué qu'il était des grands restaurants et autres banquets. C'était Maes qui lui avait donné l'adresse, car le cappuccino que Roy affectionnait tant y était soi-disant divin, et il s'y était donc rendu un soir après les cours.

Par un heureux hasard, Ed y était aussi pour la première fois. Il n'avait probablement jamais travaillé dans un café si l'on tenait compte de la familiarité avec laquelle il parlait aux clients, ou des nombreuses erreurs qu'il fit sur son service ce jour-là. Et Roy l'avait remarqué, car il n'avait pu détacher son regard de sa petite personne. Il ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'il l'avait captivé en premier lieu. Était-ce sa stature fine mais musclée ? Ses cheveux longs dorés comme les blés attachés dans une charmante tresse ? Ses magnifiques yeux ambrés remplis de détermination ? Edward était loin de ressembler à une femme, mais sa beauté dépassait bien largement toutes celles que Roy avait connu.

Peu d'hommes avaient également partagés son lit, mais quelque chose en Edward l'attrayant irrémédiablement. Et cette attirance ne s'arrêtait pas à son physique, car la personnalité du petit blond était aussi irrésistible que son physique. Roy en avait déjà fait les frais et le seul souvenir suffisait à le faire frissonner de plaisir.

Il était assis au niveau de la devanture, et avait ouvert un livre en attendant que quelqu'un prenne sa commande tout en espérant que ce soit le blond qui le serve. Il ne fut pas déçu.

« Salut. Vous voulez quoi ? »

Nouveau, en effet. Roy en éclata de rire et Edward rougit instantanément. Mignon.

« Wow, quel accueil. Ça se fait, de parler de cette façon à un client ?

\- La ferme ! C'est vous le serveur ici ? Non, c'est moi ! Alors cette commande ? Il y a des clients qui attendent ! »

Personne n'attendait en fait, c'était plutôt calme à cette heure-là. Alors puisque le blond n'avait clairement pas l'air débordé, Roy décida d'en profiter.

« Tu ne dois pas toucher beaucoup de pourboire avec un tel tempérament … Edward. » Roy aurait été surpris si le prénom d'Edward avait été écrite de manière agréable, mais l'écriture brute et désordonnée sur sa poitrine correspondait parfaitement au blond. Roy ne se sentit que plus attiré encore.

« Nan mais de quoi je me mêle, sérieux ? Foutez-lui la paix à mon tempérament, il ne vous a rien demandé !

\- Eh bien, tout doux mon petit –

\- QUI TU TRAITES DE NAIN ASSEZ PETIT POUR SE PLANQUER DERRIÈRE UNE PUTAIN DE CUILLÈRE A CAFÉ ?! »

Là, Roy fut surprit. L'ensemble de l'établissement aussi si l'on tenait compte des têtes d'ahuris qui s'étaient tournées vers eux. C'est qu'il avait du caractère le petit, et il trouvait très rafraichissant le fait de pouvoir s'amuser à ses dépens, surtout si le sujet de la taille était un problème. Roy allait en jouer, et le blond sera à lui. Il n'arrêtera pas tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas eu.

« Je n'ai jamais rien dit de la sorte, Ed. Je peux t'appeler Ed, bien sûr ?

\- Non, vous ne pouvez pas. » Grogna Edward qui fut bien évidemment ignoré.

« Susceptible, hum ? Que dirais-tu d'un rencard pour me faire pardonner ? »

Rencard. C'était visiblement le mot magique à ne pas prononcer en présence du blond dont le visage venait de passer du rouge colère au blanc horrifié.

« Bordel, non.

\- Peur d'aimer ça ?

\- Certain de détester ça.

\- Allons Ed, je suis sûre que je peux arriver à rendre ça agréable pour toi. Tu peux me faire confiance. »

Le sous-entendu ne passa visiblement pas inaperçu car le visage d'Edward se ferma instantanément. Il se pencha très légèrement vers Roy et lui murmura dangereusement.

« Gardes ton discours de chaud lapin pour quelqu'un qui tombera certainement dans le panneau. J'ai connu assez de connards dans ton genre pour savoir que ça ne m'intéresse pas. Que TU ne m'intéresse pas. Alors je ne peux pas t'interdire de te pointer ici, mais cherche moi et je peux t'assurer que tu vas me trouver. Maintenant tu vas me passer ta putain de commande et presto. »

Quelque chose dans le ton d'Edward cloua le bec de Roy. Il était habitué à ce genre de discours, et aux filles qui se jetaient dans ses bras la minute d'après. Il n'était en revanche pas habitué au regard de pure haine comme celui que lui lançait le blond en ce moment même. Ce regard qui ne disait rien, et qui disait tout à la fois. Et Roy y voyait du dégout, de la douleur, de la fierté, un mélange de peur et de combativité. Il comprit à cet instant qu'il n'aurait pas Edward avec la même tactique que les autres. Qu'il n'aurait probablement pas Ed tout court d'ailleurs. Mais il ne pouvait empêcher sa curiosité de vouloir en savoir plus sur lui. Alors Roy décida de jouer une toute autre carte.

« Un cappuccino. »

Edward sembla se calmer, ses épaules se relâchèrent, et lui fit un sourire crispé si faux que Roy le détesta presque.

« Simple ? Double ? Chocolat en poudre ? Crème fouettée ? Sucré ou sans sucre ?

\- Double, sans sucre.

\- Je vous apporte ça. »

Roy lui fit probablement la plus mauvaise des premières impressions ce jour-là puisque jamais il ne put approcher Edward autrement que via son job. Le blond refusait en bloc toutes ses tentatives de communication, à part quelques uniques fois qui n'avaient rien arrangés au problème, et lui lançait des regards noirs dès que possible quand il ne le fuyait pas comme la peste.

Roy soupira dramatiquement et Maes lui jeta un sucre à la figure.

« Hey !

\- Tu n'as rien écouté de ce que je t'ai dit, n'est-ce pas ? Il a quoi de plus que moi, le petit blond ? S'amusa Maes

\- A ton avis ? Rétorqua Roy.

\- Il n'a toujours pas succombé à ton charme irrésistible ? »

Le sarcasme évident agaça Roy. Non, Edward ne répondait pas comme il le souhaitait et Roy appréciait moyennement que Maes se foute de lui.

« Tu ne t'ai pas dit qu'il était tout simplement hétéro ?

\- Il est gay. Ou peut-être bi, peu importe. Il m'a déjà laissé sous-entendre qu'il était déjà sorti avec un mec.

\- Déjà casé peut-être ?

\- Je ne pense pas. Il n'aurait pas rejeté mes avances de la façon dont il l'a fait la première fois. »

Maes sembla pensif en regardant son meilleur ami.

« Ça ne te ressemble pas de courir derrière quelqu'un qui ne veut visiblement pas de toi.

\- Lui, c'est différent. »

Maes fut un instant surprit puis ricana.

« Tu parles comme un foutu psychopathe. J'espère qu'en plus de venir ici dès que tu en as l'occasion, tu ne le suis pas ou un truc glauque du genre au moins ? »

Roy se figea et prit une gorgée de sa boisson préférée. Bon sang, ce truc était véritablement un appel au meurtre.

« Roy ?!

\- Calme-toi. Ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois et ce n'était même pas volontaire. »

Roy savait que Maes ne pouvait pas comprendre la fascination qu'Ed exerçait sur lui. Roy ne se comprenait pas lui-même la moitié du temps quand ça concernait le blond. Son meilleur ami était fou amoureux de Gracia et avait commencé à sortir avec elle depuis quelques mois car lui avait eu la chance de sa voir sa demande acceptée. Roy lui n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'utiliser des moyens détournés pour obtenir des informations !

Alors quand Roy était tombé sur Ed un samedi matin dans une épicerie du quartier après ses cours, il en avait honteusement profité.

Il l'avait épié de loin faire ses courses. Il avait pu admirer à loisir son corps un peu trop svelte pour sa stature alors qu'Ed était enfin sans son uniforme, portant un pantalon noir moulant à souhait et un débardeur de la même couleur. Le tout mettait bien plus en valeur sa peau crème et ses cheveux blonds qui étaient cette fois-ci attachés en une haute queue de cheval.

Il l'avait vu répondre à un texto sur un téléphone ridiculement âgé et ranger ses courses dans une besace portant le logo d'une université située à l'autre bout de la ville.

Il l'avait ensuite suivi jusqu'à ce qui était probablement l'immeuble dans lequel il habitait. En somme, il avait plus appris sur lui en deux heures de temps qu'en deux mois à lui tourner autour au café.

Maes laissa exprimer une bruyante expression de surprise suite à cette étonnante explication. Tellement bruyante que certains clients se retournèrent vers eux et même Edward les regarda tous deux de manière suspicieuse. Roy eu la décence de paraître un peu honteux.

« Roy ! Serais-tu devenu complètement cinglé ?!

\- Quoi ?! Merde, ça va, ce n'est rien, je ne l'ai pas agressé ou une autre connerie dans ce genre-là.

\- J'espère bien, manquerait plus que ça ! Nan mais qu'est-ce qui te prend sérieux ? Je trouvais ça marrant au début mais là tu dérailles Roy. »

Roy soupira en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

« Écoutes, ce n'est pas du tout ce dont ça a l'air. Il ne veut pas de moi, je l'ai bien compris, et je l'accepte ok ? Mais – Merde Maes, j'aimerai juste, je ne sais pas, qu'on soit ami ? Je ne dirais pas non s'il devait se passer un truc, d'ailleurs j'aimerai bien qu'il se passe un truc, mais juste son amitié je pourrais probablement m'en satisfaire. Je crois ? Je sais que j'ai agi comme un connard, mais j'aimerai qu'il me voit autrement.

\- Pourquoi ? »

Pourquoi ? Excellente question. Pourquoi en effet se raccrocher à Ed alors qu'il pourrait facilement remettre une fille, ou un mec d'ailleurs, dans son lit plus rapidement que le temps de dire « capote ». D'ailleurs, depuis quand voulait-il Ed pour autre chose que le foutre dans son pieu ? Parce que Roy ne mentait pas pour obtenir les bonnes grâces de son meilleur ami, il souhaitait véritablement connaitre Edward, même si ce n'était qu'en toute amitié. Il voulait connaître plus que son tempérament d'animal sauvage et souhaitait découvrir ce qui se cachait derrière toute cette animosité. Edward était un mystère que Roy brulait de déchiffrer.

Maes voyait bien que Roy ne pouvait pas répondre à cette question dans l'immédiat. Il n'avait jamais vu Roy agir de cette façon avec quelqu'un et il trouverait ça presque attendrissant s'il ne trouvait pas ça carrément flippant venant de son meilleur ami de toujours. Mais qui sait, peut-être que quelque chose de bien pourrait ressortir de tout ça ?

Si Maes ne connaissait pas Roy, il pourrait presque penser que ce dernier était tout simplement amoureux.

Cette constatation fit se figer Maes alors que Roy était encore perdu dans ses pensées.

« Laisse tomber, va. Écoutes, si tu veux vraiment être pote avec ton blond, essaye juste de, je ne sais pas, ne pas être toi ?

\- J'essaye !

\- Hé bien essaye mieux car visiblement tu t'y prends comme un manche !

\- T'es pas aidant là, Maes. »

Pourtant son meilleur n'avait pas tort. Qu'est-ce qui ferait qu'Ed le regarde autrement que comme le cinglé du coin ?

Il ne savait pas pour le moment, mais il comptait bien faire en sorte que ça change.


	3. Chapitre 3 (Pov Ed)

**Titre :** Plus Jamais !

**Pairing :** RoyEd / **Rating : T** pour langage (Ed. Ce qu'il est vulgaire ce petit.)

**Résumé :** "Ras le cul de tous ces connards infidèles !" Edward signa depuis ce jour pour le célibat et ce de manière définitive. Merci à son ex, Jean, retrouvé au pieu en charmante compagnie. Ou comment Roy va galérer pour le faire changer d'avis ! RoyEd Modern UA-OOC/Jean bashing

* * *

Chapitre 3 (POV Ed)

Edward regarda discrètement sa montre avant de soupirer. Il lui restait encore deux heures de services et vu le travail qui l'attendait à la maison, il n'était pas près de faire une bonne nuit de sommeil, une fois encore. Heureusement pour lui, il ne travaillait pas le lendemain et comptait en profiter pour rattraper son retard sur son travail personnel.

Son téléphone sonna joyeusement dans sa poche et il récolta un regard noir de Rose au passage. Il s'excusa rapidement et c'est tout de même avec un sourire qu'elle lui dit de prendre une pause. Concentré qu'il était sur son service, il ne prenait jamais le temps de le faire. Il accepta cette fois-ci, certain que c'était Al, son petit frère, qui devait l'appeler pour prendre des nouvelles. C'est vrai que ça faisait un bail qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlé.

Roy était toujours attablé avec Maes et tous deux étaient concentrés sur leurs travails respectifs. Edward sorti et s'assit sur un banc en face du café avant de sortir son téléphone portable. Qu'elle ne fût pas sa mauvaise surprise de constater que ce n'était pas Al qui l'avait appelé, mais Jean. Même sans avoir sa fiche de contact dans son répertoire, il pouvait se souvenir de son numéro par cœur. Comment cet enfoiré pouvait avoir son numéro ? Il l'avait changé en quittant Est City, et seule une poignée de personne avait eu le privilège d'avoir le nouveau.

Il en trembla de rage et serra son téléphone si fort dans sa main qu'il en craqua presque. Edward jura en s'en rendant compte. Il le rangea dans sa poche afin qu'il ne subisse pas plus de dégâts involontaires. Il n'avait clairement pas les moyens de se payer un autre téléphone, merci bien.

Une personne de son entourage avait-elle vendu la mèche ? Ses amis se comptaient pourtant sur les doigts d'une main. Pourquoi Jean l'appelait-il soudainement après deux mois de silence radio ?

Le connaissant, il devait être encore complètement bourré ou défoncé, ou les deux, et ne méritait pas l'attention qu'il réclamait visiblement. Edward ne répondrait pas, il ne répondrait plus jamais. Jean, c'était de l'histoire ancienne. Il avait fait un trait sur cette vie là quand il avait quitté Est City, par obligation ne pouvait-il amèrement s'empêcher de penser, et n'était pas près de faire une seconde fois la même connerie. Il avait déjà tellement perdu à cause de lui qu'il n'était pas prêt à retenter l'expérience avec lui, ni avec qui que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs.

Il pesa le pour et le contre quant à finalement appeler son frère ou non. Il était toujours difficile d'avoir Alphonse au téléphone car Ed s'attendait à tout moment à devoir rejeter une demande de visite de la part de son frère. Il ne pouvait pas l'accueillir, pas dans le taudis dans lequel il vivait, c'était tout bonnement inconcevable. Edward avait toujours su trouver une parade pour éviter ça mais il savait que tôt ou tard Al se pointerait à Central. Et il aimerait avoir d'ici-là un appartement à peu près décent à lui présenter.

Le boulot de serveur ne lui rapportait pas autant qu'il le souhaiterait, mais le déjeuner était offert quand ses cours lui permettaient d'être présent durant ces horaires-là et c'était toujours des économies de réalisées.

Edward se décida finalement à avoir Al au téléphone. Il avait également besoin de savoir que Winry et Pinako allaient bien.

Winry, son amie d'enfance, et Pinako la grand-mère de celle-ci, vivaient à Resembool et dirigeaient ensemble l'exploitation agricole de la famille. Alphonse, qui se retrouva en échec scolaire après la mort brutale de leur mère, et la violente dépression qui en découla, décida de les aider dès son plus jeune âge. Il avait grandi et avait appris à se responsabiliser grâce à ce job qu'il affectionnait aujourd'hui particulièrement. Il n'y avait donc rien d'étonnant à ce que Winry et Alphonse finissent par se mettre en couple et Edward était très heureux pour eux.

Il passa quelques minutes rafraîchissantes avec son frère au téléphone, ne s'attardant qu'ici ou là sur sa situation actuelle et utilisa l'excuse du travail pour écourter la conversation avant que les mauvaises questions ne fusent. Elles étaient nombreuses depuis qu'Al savait que son frère n'était plus en couple avec Jean et qu'il avait dû quitter Est City. Alphonse s'inquiétait énormément pour Ed et celui-ci était passé maître dans l'art de le rassurer sur ce point, malgré sa culpabilité à l'idée de lui mentir.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer dans le café il tomba nez à nez avec Roy qui allait visiblement en sortir. Avant d'avoir eu le temps de lui demander gentiment de virer de là, Roy recula de lui-même pour le laisser passer. Edward leva presque les yeux au ciel. La carte de la galanterie, génial, il ne manquait plus que ça. Edward ne le remercia pas et reprit son service.

Il se leva tôt le lendemain pour ses cours du matin. Libre dés dix heures, il rejoignit le centre-ville et s'offrit un thé qu'il but en compagnie d'un de ses romans préférés dans un parc près de là. Edward n'ayant pas souvent l'opportunité de s'offrir quelque chose de matériel et ayant perdu presque tous les biens qu'il possédait en quittant Est City, ce genre de petit plaisir était tout de même d'un grand réconfort. Il aimait la ville, mais ne pouvait ignorer que la campagne de Resembool lui manquait quelques fois. Dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, et même alors que ses priorités étaient ailleurs, il aimait flâner de la sorte, afin de prendre un bon bol d'air frais. Ça lui permettait aussi de s'échapper de son appart' et de l'aura morose que y régnait.

Il ne s'autorisa qu'une petite heure, mais elle lui fit un bien fou.

Ensuite, direction la bibliothèque, le troisième endroit où il passait plus de temps après le café et l'université. Aucune personne en ce bas monde n'arrivait à comprendre le besoin irrémédiable d'Ed d'avoir toujours un livre à porter de main. Il adorait lire, apprendre, étendre ses connaissances dans tout un tas de domaine divers et variés. Il adorait se perdre dans les phrases, dans les idées qu'elles dégageaient, des conseils qu'elles prodiguaient. Les livres avaient toujours été une forme de réconfort pour Edward, même encore aujourd'hui.

Il s'installa dans un coin reculé de la bibliothèque, mit son portable en silencieux et travailla sereinement. Les heures passèrent sans même qu'il s'en rende compte. Ses cours à l'université étaient la seule chose dans sa vie qui était stable, il travaillait autant qu'il le pouvait et ses notes, excellentes, suivaient la cadence. Il n'avait pas la possibilité de prendre autant de cours qu'il le souhaitait, mais ceux qu'ils pouvaient suivre lui suffisait à continuer son cursus. C'est tout ce qu'il souhaitait, prendre sa revanche sur la vie et réussir haut la main dans au moins un domaine, et c'était bien parti pour.

Il se leva au bout de trois heures pour s'étirer et récupérer un autre livre. Il se planta devant la bibliothèque avec l'irrémédiable envie de la cramer lorsqu'il s'aperçu que l'ouvrage qu'il souhait consulter se trouvait sur la dernière rangée. Soit trop haute pour être attrapé par sa fâcheuse petite taille. Et bien entendu, aucun marche pied à l'horizon.

Bras croisé, son cerveau échauffé tournait à toute allure. Au vu du peu de fréquentation de la bibliothèque à cette heure-là, quelles étaient les chances pour que quelqu'un remarque s'il grimpait sur ladite bibliothèque ? A cette question s'ajoutait celle-ci : était-il prêt à se rendre parfaitement ridicule si quelqu'un le voyait en pleine action ?

Il grogna de mécontentement et entreprit d'essayer de choper le livre en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds dans un premier temps. Un ricanement retentit derrière lui et une main le dépassa pour récupérer le livre tant désiré.

Seigneur, était-il destiné à se taper tous les clichés de merde dans sa misérable vie ?

Edward se retourna et tomba nez à nez devant un Mustang clairement amusé. Toutefois, ses yeux n'étaient pas animés de la même malice que d'habitude. Il y avait presque quelque chose d'attendrissant dans sa manière de le regarder. Regard qui le fit involontairement frissonner à son plus grand désarroi.

« J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais besoin d'aide.

\- Je me débrouillait parfaitement bien.

\- Parfaitement, oui. » Le ton moqueur était de retour et Edward lui arracha le livre des mains sans un merci avant de repartir vers sa table. Et bien évidemment, Mustang lui emboita le pas instantanément.

Ed fit comme s'il n'était pas là et reprit son travail. Essaya était le mot clef. Peu importe comment il essayait d'en faire abstraction, Mustang était là, c'était difficile à ignorer.

Surtout quand celui-ci s'accouda à un siège juste en face de lui.

« Médecine ? »

Edward releva la tête, agacé.

« Nan, il sait lire ? Là, je suis impressionné.

\- Je fais tout pour. » Mustang lui lança un clin d'œil et Edward remarqua qu'il semblait moins assuré que d'habitude.

« Si jamais ça t'intéresse, Maes et moi on fait souvent des cessions de révisions collectives. Et visiblement nos bahuts en sont au même point niveau programme. »

Edward en lâcha presque son crayon.

« Vous êtes en médecine ? A la fac du centre ?

\- Seconde année. » Acquiesça Roy.

« Est-ce un autre vicieux stratagème de ta part visant à obtenir mon numéro de téléphone ?

\- Peut-être ?

\- Alors que peut-être suis-je le premier de ma promo et que je n'ai pas besoin d'esprit inférieur au mien pour me ralentir dans mes révisions.

\- Hum, ça ne serait pas si étonnant. »

Edward avait l'impression d'être dans une autre dimension. Était-il véritablement en train d'avoir une conversation civilisée avec Roy Mustang ? Il secoua la tête et entreprit de reprendre ses notes.

« Et, tu l'es ? »

Ou pas.

« Quoi donc ?

\- Premier de ta promo ?

\- En quoi ça t'intéresse ?

\- Eh bien, je suis étonné de te savoir dans le public. Si tu es aussi bon, peut-être que la fac du centre serait un meilleur parti. »

Edward renifla de dédain.

« Tu ne peux pas suivre une conversation sans faire preuve d'arrogance, n'est-ce pas Mustang ? Tout le monde n'a pas les moyens de se payer une année dans ton école de riches. »

Roy fronça les sourcils.

« C'est pour ça que les bourses existent, non ?

\- Tu crois tout savoir ?! » Là, Edward était énervé. « Avec la malheureuse bourse que je pourrais obtenir, je ne pourrais même pas être capable de suivre le tiers des cours. Et je ne parle pas que des frais de scolarité ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu crois que j'bosse, pour me payer des cours de tennis ?! Alors ne me parle pas d'avoir le choix alors que tu n'as pas la moindre idée de - ! »

Ed s'arrêta dans sa course alors qu'il avait commencé à élever la voix. Mustang se retrouva bouche-bée. Et merde, est-ce que l'autre connard était à présent en train de le regarder avec compassion ?

« C'est vrai, je ne sais pas. Excu -

\- Ça va, ferme-là. Et garde ta putain de pitié de merde pour toi, sinon j'te la colle bien profonde dans le derrière et crois-moi je m'y connais en anatomie, je peux t'assurer que ça n'aura rien d'agréable. »

Edward retourna rageusement une page du livre qu'il lisait avant de se souvenir qu'il ne lui appartenait pas. Il releva la tête au bout de deux minutes.

« T'es encore là ? Il n'y a pas un autre pauvre type dans le coin que tu pourrais aller emmerder ?

\- J'étais venu là pour étudier aussi à la base. Est-ce que je peux m'assoir à ta table ?

\- Non. »

Edward était presque soulagé que Mustang ai dit quelque chose pour le foutre en rogne, la situation devenait bien trop bizarre pour lui. Le brun n'avait d'ailleurs pas bougé de sa place et le regardait avec une moue adorablement stupide.

« Est-ce que tu es en train de me faire une gueule de chaton perdu car je ne veux pas que tu t'asseyes sur une chaise située dans un lieu public et pour laquelle je n'ai de toute façon pas mon mot à dire ?

\- Mon petit cœur de chaton perdu est très sensible. »

Et là contre toute attente, et avant même qu'Edward n'envisage seulement de s'en empêcher, il explosa de rire sous les yeux médusés de Roy. Il se fit réprimander par le maître des lieux et s'excusa. C'est encore un grand sourire qu'il se retourna vers le brun.

« Sensible, hein ? Mon cul, oui. »

Il prit quelques secondes pour se calmer, arrivant à peine à croire qu'il ait rit à quelque chose que Mustang lui ai dit. Mais cette tête, vraiment …

« Tu vas rester planter là pendant encore longtemps ? Assieds-toi sur cette putain de chaise et boucle-là. Par contre je te préviens, tu fais mine de respirer trop fort et j'te ferait sortir moi-même. »

Mustang s'assit avant même que le blond ait terminé sa phrase.


	4. Chapitre 4 (Pov Roy)

**Titre :** Plus Jamais !

**Pairing :** RoyEd / **Rating : T** pour langage (Ed. Ce qu'il est vulgaire ce petit.)

**Résumé :** "Ras le cul de tous ces connards infidèles !" Edward signa depuis ce jour pour le célibat et ce de manière définitive. Merci à son ex, Jean, retrouvé au pieu en charmante compagnie. Ou comment Roy va galérer pour le faire changer d'avis ! RoyEd Modern UA-OOC/Jean bashing

* * *

Chapitre 4 (POV Roy)

« Et si tu essayais de le rendre jaloux ?

\- C'est l'idée la plus stupide que tu aies pu avoir aujourd'hui. Cela dit, il n'est que neuf heures du mat'.

\- Plus stupide que la sérénade chantée sous sa fenêtre ? Parce que je n'arrive toujours pas à me faire à l'idée que tu aies pu le suivre jusqu'à chez lui.

\- Maes …

\- Roy le Stalker. Ça sonne tellement bien.

\- Maes !

\- J'ai hâte de voir sa tête le jour où –

\- Bon sang, ferme-là ! »

Son meilleur ami ferma enfin son clapet mais son sourire en disait long.

« Quelle vulgarité ! Si ce n'est pas mignon, il déteint déjà sur toi. »

Roy préféra laisser cette phrase de côté.

« Tu oublies un point important, je t'ai dit que j'arrêtais de lui courir après.

\- Tu te ment à toi-même Roy. C'est surtout que tu es parfaitement conscient que tu ne peux pas rendre jaloux quelqu'un avec qui tu n'es même pas ami.

\- Bon, j'me casse. »

Roy fit mine de se lever du banc sur lequel il était assis et Maes le retient par la manche en ricanant.

« Pour aller où ? On a cours dans dix minutes. Et depuis quand c'est aussi facile de te faire sortir de tes gonds ?

\- Et si je disais à Gracia quels plans tu avais pour elle si elle avait rejeté ta demande ? »

Roy eut l'immense plaisir de voir son meilleur ami blanchir instantanément.

« C'est un coup bas ça, Roy.

\- C'est vraiment l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité.

\- Vous ne vous êtes pas reparlé depuis le coup de la bibliothèque la semaine dernière ?

\- Pas un mot. Et pas un regard non plus. Je pensais qu'on était arrivé à une sorte de trêve mais j'ai l'impression d'être redevenu le connard que j'étais à ses yeux. Et le pire c'est que je ne sais pas même pourquoi.

\- En même temps, si vous n'avez pas non plus communiqué à ce moment-là …

\- Il m'a expressément demandé de la fermer, je n'avais pas le choix. Et puis pour taper causette il y a quand même mieux qu'une bibliothèque.

\- C'est sûr. Essaye de l'approcher ce soir ?

\- Il ne travaille pas ce soir.

\- Oh ? On connait l'emploi du temps de son crush par cœur ? Trop chou ! »

Roy le regarda d'un œil navré. Maes avait de la chance d'être son meilleur pote, car il avait en ce moment même l'irrémédiable envie de le tuer et d'enterrer son cadavre si profondément que personne ne pourrait jamais le retrouver pour le ressusciter.

« Il bosse demain, je retenterai ma chance.

\- Je te souhaite bien du courage ! Aller, faut qu'on file en cours, on va être en retard avec ces conneries. »

Maes se leva du banc et ramassa son sac. Roy pensa à un truc et savait qu'il regretterait ce qu'il allait dire mais il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Il avait envie, presque besoin, que la situation avec Ed change. L'entendre rire la dernière fois avait été une surprise plus qu'agréable et Roy mourrait d'envie de réitérer l'expérience.

« Dis ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu penses que Riza accepterait de m'accompagner au café demain ? »

Maes en lâcha son sac.

Ce fut tout de même avec une certaine appréhension que Roy se pointa chercher sa dose de cappuccino-divin-servi-par-un-susceptible-mais-mignon-blondinet le lendemain après les cours. Riza était probablement l'une des rares femmes de la ville avec laquelle Roy n'avait jamais fricoté, aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître. Non pas que Riza ne soit pas une femme charmante, bien au contraire. Mais il ne s'agissait pas moins que de sa meilleure amie et elle était donc intouchable. Pas qu'elle l'aurait laisser faire de toute façon.

Roy n'avait concocté aucun plan, et n'avait pas prévenu Riza de ce pourquoi elle était là. Il était pleinement suffisant que Maes soit au courant et que celui-ci pense que ce c'était une mauvaise idée, même s'il en était l'investigateur. Selon lui, tout cela allait se finir dans le sang et les larmes. Roy n'était pas tout à fait certain de ce que ça signifiait.

Malgré son cœur battant la chamade, Roy ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer Riza avant lui, ce à quoi elle haussa un sourcil. Certes oui, Roy n'avait jamais été galant avec Riza. Ils s'installèrent tous deux à la table préférée du brun et Roy, mains moites, attendit. Si sa meilleure amie avait remarqué son manège, elle n'en pipa mot. Roy laissa en suspend toute conversation tournée vers les cours et posa des questions relatives à toute autre chose que ça. Encore une fois sa meilleure amie le regardait avec un air déconcerté mais joua le jeu.

Quand Edward se pointa, Roy remarqua avec une certaine satisfaction qu'il mit un temps d'arrêt sur le couple qu'ils formaient, assis près de la fenêtre. Il mit ensuite étonnement beaucoup de temps avant de rejoindre leur table, prenant des commandes ci-et-là, nettoyants des tables au passage et même Riza pourtant très patiente commença à perdre patience au bout d'un certain temps

Roy eut un instant de panique en voyant Rose se diriger vers eux mais Edward pressa finalement le pas et se pointa à leur table si vite que le brun en eut la tête qui tourne. Son air peu avenant montra que se pointer avec une femme ne lui plaisait visiblement pas.

« Salut ! Que puis-je vous servir ?!

\- Oh, tu dois être Edward Elric ? »

Roy cligna des yeux. Putain de merde (_Ed, tu as vraiment mauvaise influence sur moi_). Comment Riza connaissait-elle Edward, Roy ne lui en avait jamais parl - Maes ... Bon sang, Roy allait vraiment le buter.

« Euh, oui c'est moi. Et à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

\- Riza Hawkeye. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi. »

Une petite rougeur apparut sur les joues d'Edward et Roy sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines. D'accord, Riza était mignonne pour peu qu'on aime le genre, mais quand même ! Et pourquoi était-il celui qui était jaloux, ce n'était pas du tout comme ça que Roy avait prévu la chose !

« Vrai - Vraiment ?

\- Oui, j'ai lu ton article dans la revue médicale de ton établissement le mois dernier. J'ai beaucoup apprécié ton analyse sur la recherche infectieuse et je dois dire que je partage ton opinion sur bien des points ! »

La seule chose que Roy aurait dû penser à ce moment-là, c'est que finalement Maes n'y était pour rien. Mais il était trop occupé à admirer avec émerveillement les yeux d'Edward pétiller de bonheur. Ed en pétard était un spectacle magnifique, mais il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire la joie présente sur son visage. Roy était à deux doigts de se mettre à sourire comme un imbécile à sa seule vision.

Seule ombre au tableau, Riza et Edward continuèrent de converser en oubliant totalement sa présence. En oubliant également qu'Ed avait un service à terminer et Riza et lui était censé être en sortie amicale.

« Je dois tout de même dire que j'ai été surprise par certaines de tes explications. Aurais-tu, et je m'excuse de poser la question, déjà rencontrer le type de sujet dont tu décris dans ton analyse ? »

Le sourire d'Edward perdit en enthousiasme, ne gardant qu'une profonde mélancolie. Il serra son plateau contre lui et son regard se perdit dans le paysage en face de lui.

« Ma mère ... Est décédée lorsque nous étions plus jeune mon frère et moi, d'une maladie dont on ignore encore tout aujourd'hui. Alphonse ne s'en est jamais vraiment remis et moi j'ai la chance d'avoir les capacités pour - Enfin, je veux dire … Je veux être utile. Alors voilà. »

Pour sûr, Roy n'avait jamais entendu Edward parler autrement qu'avec assurance, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il était évident que le sujet était douloureux pour lui s'il divaguait de la sorte. Sa poitrine se comprima de douleur alors qu'il était évident que le blond avait dû traverser de bien sombres épreuves pour en arriver là où il en est aujourd'hui. Roy comprenait désormais beaucoup sur son comportement. D'ailleurs, qu'en était-il de …

« Et ton père dans tout ça ? »

Après « rencard », « père » était visiblement le second mot tabou pour le blond puisque la colère remplaça presque instantanément la tristesse. Sous les yeux médusés de Roy et Riza, Edward explosa littéralement.

« Ne me parle pas de cet enfoiré ! Il s'est tiré quand on était gosse, du jour au lendemain, on ne l'a plus jamais revu ! Ma mère était inconsolable. Je suis sûre que c'est à cause de lui qu'elle est ensuite tombée malade. Cette sous-merde nous a tous abandonné et si un jour j'le chope j'lui met la raclée de sa vie ! »

Dieu avait dû filer le don à Roy d'énerver le pauvre blond, ce n'était pas possible autrement. A chaque fois qu'il ouvrait sa grande gueule, ce n'était que pour dire une connerie, provoquant une catastrophe. Il sentait les yeux moqueurs de Riza sur lui et se retient se soupirer de dépit. Pourquoi ces soi-disant meilleurs amis adoraient-ils le voir souffrir ?

Pour autant que la situation était ennuyeuse pour lui, et même s'il en était responsable, il adorait diablement voir Ed, les joues rouges et ainsi essoufflé de colère. Il essaya cependant de ne pas trop en profiter, car elles le faisaient bien évidemment penser à une toute autre situation dans laquelle il aimerait bien le trouver, et le café n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour se coltiner une érection.

Peur de dire une autre connerie qui pourrait passer pour de la compassion (visiblement Ed n'aimait pas ça), Roy se contenta de lui lança un regard d'excuse et repentant. Sa bouille de chaton ayant déjà fait ses preuves, peut-être que … Bingo. Ed se détendit immédiatement et soupira.

« Bon, la même chose que d'habitude pour Mustang, je suppose ? Et vous Mlle Hawkeye ?

\- Apelle-moi Riza. Et pour moi, ça sera un thé citron.

\- Ma boisson préférée, très bon choix ! »

Riza lui sourit et Roy se sentit de trop. Tandis qu'Edward s'éloignait récupérer la commande, Riza se tourna vers Roy.

« Il est tel que Maes me l'a décrit. Celui-ci va te donner du fil à retordre.

\- ... Je vous déteste tellement tous les deux.

\- Maes a dit qu'il savait que tu dirais ça, et il me fait te dire qu'il t'aime beaucoup.

\- Tu savais donc pourquoi je t'ai fait venir.

\- Oui, mais en dehors de ça, je souhaitais réellement discuter avec lui. Son article était vraiment pertinent. C'est dommage qu'il doive se contenter d'un établissement public, il ferait des merveilles chez nous.

\- Eh bien, comme il me l'a aimablement fait remarquer, les frais de scolarité ne sont effectivement pas donnés. J'espère qu'une bonne opportunité s'offrira à lui. »

Roy tourna la tête pour suivre le blond des yeux et Riza remarqua avec surprise son visage se détendre et un petit sourire en coin bienveillant apparaître. Roy l'avait vraiment dans la peau, le petit blond. Elle s'excusa puis parti rejoindre les sanitaires. Ed qui passait par là vit Mustang seul, l'air complétement dans le vague a tripatouiller une serviette en papier.

« On amène ses conquêtes maintenant, Mustang ?

\- Jaloux ?

\- Je n'irai pas jusque-là. Mais elle est très mignonne, tu en a de la chance.

\- J'ai comme qui dirait un faible pour les blonds. » Le message subliminal était suffisamment clair pour qu'Edward lève les yeux au ciel.

Chacun soutient ensuite le regard de l'autre sans sourciller et Roy eu le plaisir de voir que malgré ses belles paroles, Ed semblait effectivement un peu jaloux. Enfin, Roy l'espérait.

« Et ça ne l'embête pas ta copine, que tu dragues quand elle a le dos tourné ?

\- Peut-être qu'on est un couple libre ?

\- Arrête ton baratin, elle n'a clairement pas l'air d'être le genre à papillonner. Contrairement à toi bien sûr.

\- Je ne suis pas ce que tu crois, Ed.

\- Tu peut toujours essayer de t'en convaincre, mais je vois très clair dans ton jeu alors ne perd pas ton temps et celui des autres avec ce type de mise en scène ridicule. »

Il quitta la table et Riza le rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard. Roy fit comme si de rien n'était, mais il était clair que cette attitude farouche d'Ed de l'envoyer cachait encore beaucoup de choses.

Celui-ci revient vers lui et leur servit leur commande. Alors qu'il commença à s'éloigner, Riza l'interpella.

« Est-ce que tu serais d'accord qu'on se revoit un peu ? En tout bien tout honneur bien sûr, j'aimerai beaucoup que l'on échange sur nos analyses respectives. Pour ne rien te cacher, je compte moi-même m'orienter vers la recherche une fois mes études terminées.

\- Bien sûr, ça serait avec plaisir ! Tous les types de ma promo sont des idiots finis, il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Impossible de parler sur des sujets avancés sans qu'ils ne soient complétement paumés !

\- J'espère être à la hauteur dans ce cas. On préside un groupe de révisions, est-ce que ça te dirait de nous rejoindre un de ces jours ? »

Edward fronça les yeux et fusilla Roy du regard. Pourtant, celui-ci semblait surpris par la demande, et eut le culot de lui envoyer un regard rempli d'espoir. Et merde, encore ce foutu regard de chaton … Un sourire de pure malice fit toutefois son apparition sur le visage du blond. Edward aussi pouvait jouer le jeu de la drague sous son nez !

« Bien sûr, ça serait super !

\- Parfait, donne-moi ton numéro et je t'enverrai un texto pour te prévenir de notre prochaine session. »

Edward lui tendit son numéro de téléphone et Riza rentra ses coordonnées alors que le cerveau de Roy venait visiblement de faire un court-circuit. Le blond saisis ensuite un message et le téléphone de Riza sonna, annonça l'arrivé du texto en question.

« Je te dirais si je peux être là ou pas. Avec mon travail, j'ai peu de temps libre.

\- Je me doute bien, ne t'en fait pas pour ça.

\- Je vous laisse maintenant, je n'ai que trop traîné, et les commandes ne se servent pas toutes seules. Levez la main si vous avez de nouveau besoin de moi !

\- Merci Edward. »

Roy n'avait même pas pu en placer une. Riza claqua des doigts devant son visage, le sortant de sa torpeur.

« La Terre appelle Roy ?

\- … Est-ce que tu viens d'avoir son numéro de téléphone ?

\- Oui.

\- Celui que j'essaye de choper depuis plus de deux mois ?

\- Il semblerait.

\- Tu peux me le filer ?

\- Non. »

Roy jura à voix basse. La tronche de chaton ne fonctionnait pas avec Riza. Malgré tout grâce à elle, il pourrait voir Edward en dehors du cadre de son travail, et ça c'était une grande avancée !


	5. Chapitre 5 (Pov Ed)

**Titre :** Plus Jamais !

**Pairing :** RoyEd / **Rating : T** pour langage (Ed. Ce qu'il est vulgaire ce petit.)

**Résumé :** "Ras le cul de tous ces connards infidèles !" Edward signa depuis ce jour pour le célibat et ce de manière définitive. Merci à son ex, Jean, retrouvé au pieu en charmante compagnie. Ou comment Roy va galérer pour le faire changer d'avis ! RoyEd Modern UA-OOC/Jean bashing

* * *

Chapitre 5 (Pov Ed)

En trois mois, la situation d'Edward s'était un poil améliorée. Son studio s'était aménagé d'une vieille penderie dans laquelle il pouvait ranger toutes ses affaires, un petit frigidaire et comble du bonheur selon Ed, un bureau. Il n'était plus obligé de s'étaler à même le sol ou sur son matelas, mais avais enfin son petit endroit où il pouvait travailler tranquillement.

Son maigre salaire était déjà englouti par le remboursement des dettes de Jean et les frais de son école mais en étant suffisamment responsable, il savait qu'il retrouverait bientôt la vie qu'il avait lorsqu'il était à Est City. C'est la seule chose qui le faisait tenir.

Il était justement en train de travailler sur ses cours tout en buvant un thé lorsque son téléphone sonna, annonçant l'arrivée d'un texto.

Jean avait déjà tenté de l'appeler plus d'une fois. C'était d'ailleurs limite du harcèlement à ce niveau, mais Edward n'avait jamais répondu. Alors Jean lui envoyait des sms auxquels il ne répondait pas non plus, mais qu'il prenait toutefois de garder, au cas où.

Il ne fut pas surpris en voyant l'énième « Aller Ed, arrête de faire ta tête de mule, répond s'il te plait. J'aimerai qu'on parle ! ». Edward renifla de dédain et retourna à ses cours. Pour qui il se prenait, ce connard ? Il croyait réellement qu'Ed allait lui répondre ? Le refoutre dans son pied peut-être ? Son cerveau devait être plus atteint que prévu.

Ces deux derniers jours, il avait tellement pris de plaisir à travailler qu'il était à jour et avait donc, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, un peu de temps libre.

Il appela son frère de nouveau et fut satisfait de n'avoir pour une fois pas eu besoin de lui mentir. Sa situation n'était pas spécialement plus enviable que lorsqu'il est arrivé à Central mais Ed était heureux qu'elle évolue dans le bon sens. Il fut toutefois obligé une fois de plus de trouver une raison pour ne pas qu'Al vienne le voir et s'obligea à lui promettre de venir a Risembool prochainement.

Faisant la liste de ses priorités, il fit ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps, à savoir du lèche-vitrine. La perspective de pouvoir s'acheter quelque chose de neuf, même une broutille, le ravissait. Il passa donc de ce fait, un très bon après-midi.

Edward arriva en retard le lendemain au travail, une première. Il remercia mentalement son idiot de professeur qui l'avait retenu après les cours, et la migraine qu'il se coltinait depuis le matin même l'ayant obligé à passer par l'infirmière du bahut avant de partir. Sa patronne Izumi ne lui fit aucun commentaire, mais Rose parut très agacée d'avoir eu le double de travail par sa faute, même si ce n'était que pendant une pauvre demi-heure. Il appréciait toutefois Rose, et elle pouvait être d'une compagnie très agréable si elle n'avait pas ces putains de foutues tendances bipolaires. Les femmes, sans déconner.

Une quelconque divinité devait l'avoir dans le pif ce jour-là, car jamais Ed eut à affronter un début de service aussi chaotique. Est-ce le temps maussade qui rendait tout le petit monde qui venait se réchauffer ici incroyablement chiant ? Les étudiants se comportaient comme des ministres, un crétin le bouscula faisant tomber son plateau et les deux commandes qu'il y avait dessus, entraînant une vague d'applaudissement gênante et ridicule ; et Edward essaya de ne pas penser à la montagne de vaisselle qui l'attendait au lavage. La situation était assez déprimante pour ça. Le pire pourtant arriva ensuite.

Alors qu'il était activement en train de laver une table alors que des clients attendaient de pouvoir s'assoir, il sentit une présence dans son dos, et surtout une main sur ses fesses. Courroucé, il tourna la tête et jeta un œil noir au connard qui lui souriait de toute ses dents.

« Enlève ta main.

\- Pourquoi ? Elle se plait plutôt bien où elle se trouve. »

Edward était parfaitement conscient qu'il se retrouverait grandement dans la merde s'il tuait un mec, là tout de suite. Mais quand même, l'idée paraissait hautement attractive. Pourquoi diable ne tombait-il que sur des buffles qui prenait les choses pour argent comptant sans tenir compte de son avis ? Est-ce qu'il était écrit « avide de sexe » sur son front ou un autre truc du genre ?!

Le blond remercia silencieusement le brouhaha général qui l'entourait, Rose n'avait pas besoin d'entendre et surtout de rapporter à Izumi ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

« Écoutes garçon, il y a approximativement mille deux cent cinquante-trois façons ici pour moi de te faire souffrir de manière particulièrement cruelle et sanglante, et je ne vais surement pas hésiter à m'en servir, alors je te suggère vivement de virer ta mimine de là, et vite. »

Le mec devait être du même moule que Mustang, puisque son sourit ne se fit que plus carnassier. Bordel, elle était loin l'époque couche-culotte où le regard de tueur d'Edward faisait que ses petits camarades se pissaient littéralement dessus. Il blâmait sa taille. Avec quelques centimètres en plus, il était fort probable que le mec serait déjà en train de chialer comme une merde. Dans d'autres circonstances, Ed aurait certainement prit plaisir à le faire tourner en bourrique avant de lui asséner le coup de grâce, seulement il n'avait clairement pas le temps pour ça et il devait s'en débarrasser au plus vite.

Aux grands mots donc, les grands remèdes. Edward empoigna une fourchette et la planta d'un coup sec et rapide le bras derrière lui en veillant toutefois à ne pas y mettre trop de force. Manquerait plus qu'il finisse réellement au trou pour tentative de meurtre. Il lui planta cependant assez pour que la douleur soit là et de la douleur, l'autre connard en ressentit. Il ne cria pourtant pas, Edward pouvait lui concéder ce point, mais il se crispa vivement, alors le message était visiblement bien passé.

Un hochement de tête plus tard et la fourchette quittait sa chair. Il ne s'attarda pas, tourna les talons et quitta le café sans un mot. Pourquoi est-ce que ce genre de connerie n'arrivait qu'à lui ?! Edward soupira et reprit son service.

A l'heure habituelle où Mustang se pointait généralement (oui, Ed avait remarqué qu'il arrivait presque toujours à la même heure), ce fut Maes Hugues qui s'installa, seul, à la place préférée de l'autre idiot.

« Salut Edward !

\- Bonjour, c'est plutôt rare que tu sois seul.

\- Ouais, mon petit Roy me snobe.

\- Ah ? Pourquoi ça ?

\- Je crois qu'il en a marre que j'le fasse tourner en bourrique. Très honnêtement, je ne lui veux pas trop.

\- Est-ce qu'il ne serait pas plutôt trop occupé avec sa copine ? » Si Maes remarqua le ton acerbe du blond, il ne fit aucune remarque. Il se contenta de le regarder avec confusion

« Sa copine ? Quelle copine ? » Ce fut au tour d'Edward d'être confus.

« Riza ? » Ce à quoi Maes explosa de rire.

« Le jour où ces deux-là sortiront ensemble, je ferais du lap-dance en tutu.

\- Mais, la dernière fois où ils sont venus ici …

\- Voyons Ed, d'après ce que Roy m'a dit, tu n'as pas cru une seule seconde à cette histoire.

\- C'est vrai, mais … »

Au fond de lui, est-ce qu'Edward ne trouvait ça pas plus facile que Mustang soit effectivement le connard qu'il était sûr qu'il était ? Car il était certain que si ça n'était pas le cas, il se serait probablement déjà fait embobiner par le brun.

Maes soupira.

« Je ne devrais probablement pas te le dire, et il risque de me détester pour ça, mais il faut que tu saches que Roy n'a pas vraiment évolué dans un environnement très sain.

\- Quoi, difficile de vivre parmi les riches ? » Edward ne put s'empêcher de faire preuve de sarcasmes et Maes lui fit un sourire triste.

« Pas si tu es un gosse en constante manque d'affection et que tes parents n'ont tout simplement pas le temps, ni l'envie d'après ce que je sais, de s'occuper de toi. Et que les seuls câlins que tu n'aies jamais reçus sont ceux de ta gouvernante et de ton chien. »

Ed leva la main et eut un air contrit. « Navré, je n'ai presque officiellement plus de parents depuis mes cinq ans. Cela dit, je pense pouvoir comprendre. Al et moi n'avons jamais manqué d'affection là où nous étions.

\- Roy a essayé de compenser, à sa manière. Il ne te cachera pas d'être sortis avec une tonne de personnes, minimum, mais d'un œil extérieur, je peux affirmer sans détours qu'il te porte un intérêt tout particulier et sans artifices. »

Pourquoi la conversation avait dévié sur ce sujet ? Maes était trop bavard pour son propre bien !

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça ?

\- Il te plaît aussi, non ? »

La question laissa Edward pensif. Il ne pouvait nier l'attrait physique évident de Mustang, ni que sa personnalité de play-boy n'était pas si détestable, quand il se contrôlait. En vérité, dans un autre moment de sa vie, peut-être qu'il aurait déjà succombé à son charme. Mais la plaie béante laissée par Jean saignait encore aujourd'hui et Ed n'était définitivement pas prêt à faire de nouveau confiance à quelqu'un.

« Peut-être, oui, mais ça ne changera rien. » Edward savait que Maes ne ferait rien de cette information, même si lui et Mustang ressemblaient à deux adolescentes qui se racontent leurs secrets.

« Écoutes Ed, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé dans ta vie mais je me doute bien que c'est loin d'avoir été rose et que tu as dû en baver. Mais si jamais un jour tu penses que tu peux donner sa chance à Roy, sache qu'il est quelqu'un de foncièrement droit et qu'il ne fera jamais rien qui puisses trahir ta confiance.

\- ... Il t'a fait les yeux doux pour que tu me dises ça ?

\- Ahah pas du tout ! Il avait juste l'air un peu à l'ouest en cours aujourd'hui, plus que d'habitude s'entend, et je suis toujours prêt à aider mon prochain ! » L'air moqueur de Maes était bienveillant et Ed admira leur amitié. « Tu sais, aucune de ses relations n'a jamais fonctionné car ces personnes n'étaient pas ce dont il avait besoin. Avec toi, je suis certain que ça peut fonctionner. »

A ça, Edward fronça les sourcils. « Arrête voir, tu ne me connais même pas. Et les récits édulcorés de Roy sur nos échanges ne doivent certainement pas s'en rapprocher d'un iota.

\- Tu sais, je trouve ça assez bien en réalité qu'il se trouve enfin quelqu'un comme toi, capable de lui tenir tête. Peut-être que Roy va enfin se mettre à faire ce qu'il faut et se dévoiler entièrement pour t'avoir, et je peux t'assurer que s'il te sort le grand jeu, tu n'auras nulle part où te cacher ! Pensez quand même à m'envoyer une invitation pour votre mariage, hein ? »

Quand Maes voulait y mettre les formes, il était plus que capable de le rendre parfaitement mal à l'aise. Rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, Ed ne put que balbutier : « Je ... euh ... y réfléchir, tout ça, ok ? Je t'apporte ton café ! » Et prit littéralement la poudre d'escampette en manquant le regard affectueux que Maes lui lança dans son dos.

Pourquoi Ed avait l'impression d'avoir eu l'autorisation de sa future belle-mère d'épouser son petit garçon adoré ? L'image mentale le détendit et le fait rire avant de déclencher une quinte de toux.

Bon sang sa migraine semblait être revenue au grand galop et des frissons lui traversaient maintenant tout le corps. Le temps s'était vraiment détérioré ces derniers jours et le pauvre petit plaid dans lequel il se roulait en boule la nuit ne suffisaient plus à le réchauffer correctement. L'ordre de ses priorités venait de changer, il fallait qu'il s'achète une couette de toute urgence.

Ed rapporta sa boisson à Maes et fit incapable de le regarder dans les yeux. Maes ne fit aucun commentaire mais son sourire parlait pour lui. Ed continua son service en évitant de penser mais il est évident que les informations qu'il avait obtenu de Maes au sujet de Mustang occupaient toutes ses pensées.

Une pluie torrentielle tombait dans les rues de Central lorsqu'il sortit du café. Sans parapluie, et aucun transport en commun dans les parages, Edward courra se mettre à l'abri sous le porche le plus proche.

Il attendit quelques minutes que ça se calme, malheureusement sans succès, puis il décida que puisqu'il était déjà bien mouillé, autant rentrer directement chez lui à pied.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans son appartement, il était bien évidemment trempé, frigorifié et épuisé. S'en suivit une immédiate douche chaude sous laquelle il faillit s'endormir.

Éternuant vivement en sortant de la cabine, Edward se traîna jusqu'à son lit dans lequel il s'endormit comme une masse, rêvant sans le vouloir d'une silhouette brune qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.


	6. Chapitre 6 (Pov Roy)

**Titre :** Plus Jamais !

**Pairing :** RoyEd / **Rating : T** pour langage (Ed. Ce qu'il est vulgaire ce petit.)

**Résumé :** "Ras le cul de tous ces connards infidèles !" Edward signa depuis ce jour pour le célibat et ce de manière définitive. Merci à son ex, Jean, retrouvé au pieu en charmante compagnie. Ou comment Roy va galérer pour le faire changer d'avis ! RoyEd Modern UA-OOC/Jean bashing

Note : Je devais poster ce chapitre il y a déjà fort longtemps mais ... Le nouveau Fire Emblem sur Switch est à blâmer.

* * *

Chapitre 6 (Pov Roy)

Roy était malheureux. Trois jours à bosser comme un dingue, à ignorer ses meilleurs amis (enfin, surtout Maes) et pire que tout, à ne pas pouvoir voir sa tête blonde favorite.

Il grogna de mécontentement alors que sa journée de cours prenait trop de temps à se terminer. Sa seule consolation, c'était qu'il devait normalement voir Edward le soir même. D'ailleurs ...

« Il t'a bien dit qu'il venait ce soir au groupe de révision ?

\- Qui ?

\- Edward ! Qui d'autre ?!

\- Il m'a dit qu'il essayerait, mais il ne l'a pas confirmé si c'est le sens de ta question. Mais tu le saurais, si tu avais son numéro.

\- Riza ...

\- Tu sais, celui que tu essayes d'avoir depuis plus de trois mois déjà.

\- Riza !

\- Il est vraiment très coriace n'empêche, je n'aurai pas cru, et je crois que c'est pour ça que je l'aime bien.

\- Rappelle-moi pourquoi on est amis déjà ?

\- Parce que sans moi, on n'aurait même pas cette conversation.

\- Je te déteste tellement.

\- Mais oui, mais oui. Ne t'énerve pas, je vais lui renvoyer un texto.

\- Merci.

\- Au pire, va le voir au café ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Pas le temps.

\- Oh. C'est donc pour ça qu'on est grognon ? »

Roy claqua sa langue d'agacement et rejoignit sa salle de classe. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à être emmerdant ? Maes c'était une chose, mais Riza en prime ? Bon sang …

Son humeur ne s'améliora pas lorsque Riza lui fit part à la fin des cours qu'Edward n'avait pas répondu à son message. Il ne fut donc pas surpris outre mesure de ne pas voir Ed à l'endroit où ils avaient normalement rendez-vous. D'accord, ils étaient encore loin d'être des amis, mais Roy avait cru que cette fois-ci les choses auraient pu avancer dans le bon sens. Déçu, il fut bien moins attentif que d'habitude.

Il était un poil énervé, contre sa propre volonté, envers Edward lorsqu'il arriva au café le lendemain. Il se doutait bien qu'Ed devait certainement avoir une très bonne raison pour ne pas être venu et une autre d'avoir omis de prévenir, mais quand même.

Ce fut une Rose furibonde qui lui sauta dessus avant même qu'il ne s'assoit.

« Hey, vous êtes un habitué vous, non ? Je vous sers quoi ? »

Roy jeta un coup d'œil dans la salle pleine à craquer et aucune trace du blond. Il remarqua même la patronne tenant la caisse, ce qui était assez rare pour être souligné.

« Vous êtes toute seule ? Où est Ed ? »

Rose leva les yeux au ciel.

« M'sieur Elric est malade. On voit que ce n'est pas lui qui doit se coltiner le service toute seule ! Alors, vous prenez quoi ?

\- Euh, double cappuccino, sans sucre. Vous dites qu'il est malade ?

\- Depuis deux jours, pas eu de nouvelles aujourd'hui. Désolée d'écourter mais je n'ai pas de temps pour la causette, je vous apporte votre commande. »

Une vague d'inquiétude envahit Roy. Ed malade, vraiment ? Avant de se fustiger mentalement. Bien sûr que Ed pouvait tomber malade, il était un être humain comme un autre. Mais alors pourquoi une alerte version feu de détresse n'arrêtait pas de clignoter dans sa tête ? Edward était un adulte parfaitement responsable, il savait quoi faire dans ce genre de situation, surtout qu'il était autonome depuis certainement très longtemps.

Roy lâcha pourtant soudainement la touillette avec laquelle il était en train de jouer alors que son cerveau tournait à toute allure. Et si c'était plus grave ? Ed n'avait-il pas dit que sa mère était décédée de maladie ? Et s'il n'était pas capable de s'occuper de lui-même, qui le faisait à sa place ? Edward avait déjà parlé d'un frère, mais vivait-il avec lui ? Le brun se leva de son siège d'un bond. Il devait voir Edward, tout de suite.

Ce n'était pas de cette façon qu'il souhaitait mettre les pieds chez le blond pour la première fois mais c'était un cas d'urgence. Et il ne regrettait plus du tout de l'avoir suivi quelques semaines plus tôt.

Il quitta le café sous le regard interloqué de Rose qui se tenait là stupidement avec son cappuccino à la main.

Roy était plus qu'essoufflé lorsqu'il arriva en bas de son immeuble. De son très vieil immeuble, dont la porte d'entrée ne fermait même pas à clef. Il ne savait pas à quel étage Edward habitait et se fia à la disposition des boites aux lettres ; puis se il précipita dans l'escalier.

Grimpant las marches deux par deux, il trouva le nom du blond sur la première porte sur sa gauche au second étage. Il n'attendit pas d'avoir repris son souffle pour frapper à la porte. Après une minute d'attente, il n'obtient aucune réponse, et ne décela aucun bruit à l'intérieur.

Il réessaya avec plus de force et enfin un bruit se fit entendre ensuite, suivit d'un juron étouffé. Roy souffla de soulagement avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur un œil fatigué.

Le cœur se Roy battait à toute allure alors qu'Ed le dévisageait, l'air interloqué, puis furibond.

« Mustang ? Putain de merde, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? S'écria-t-il la voix rauque.

\- Je – Rose m'a dit que tu étais malade, et tu n'as jamais répondu au message de Riza, alors –

\- Alors quoi ?! Bordel Mustang, comment tu sais que j'habite ici ? Et depuis quand ?

\- Eh bien – » Roy déplora son manque de répartie habituelle, pas qu'elle lui aurait permis de s'en sortir face à la colère évidente d'Edward, mais peut-être la chose n'aurait-elle pas parue aussi dingue pour le blond.

« Laisse tomber, je m'en cogne, je - je vais très bien alors rentre chez toi putain.

\- Non, Ed tu n'as pas l'air bien du to –

\- Mais ta gueule, mêle-toi de - »

Le flot de juron s'arrêta alors qu'Edward s'agrippa la gorge doulouresement et bascula à l'avant en gémissant. Une guinte de toux sèche le prit aussi.

« Ed !

\- J'ai mal au crane, bon sang, baisse d'un ton … »

Roy eut à peine le temps de mettre un coup de pied dans la porte pour l'ouvrir et attrapa le blond avant qu'il ne tombe.

Le brun marqua un temps d'arrêt en voyant l'état de l'appartement mais ne s'y attarda pas. Après tout, avec tout ce qu'il avait appris du blond depuis ces dernières semaines, il n'était pas surpris.

Il le sera contre lui et le ramena dans ce qui semblait être son lit. Ed avait beaucoup de fièvre et Roy se sentit un peu démuni.

Son inquiétude se calma un peu avisant rapidement des symptômes caractéristiques. Ed devait avoir attrapé une bonne angine, ou quelque chose dans ce gout-là. Rien d'étonnant si l'on tenait compte de la température aussi basse à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur, et au temps moyennement clément ces derniers temps. Balayant la pièce du regard, il trouva le téléphone du blond à même le sol en charge à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le téléphone devait être éteint et Edward n'avait probablement pas eu la force de se lever pour aller le chercher.

Alors que Roy allait se lever pour le récupérer, Edward à moitié endormi lui agrippa inconsciemment la manche en baragouinant quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

Roy le regarda trembler de froid, même enveloppé dans le petit plaid. Il jura tout bas et bougea tout doucement le blond pour s'assoir sur le matelas à son tour. Il le bougea ensuite de telle sorte qu'Ed soit allongé entre ses jambes et ce dernier ne tarda pas à utiliser l'une de ses cuisses comme oreiller avec un soupire d'aise.

Une vague de chaleur l'envahit. Chaleur qui n'avait pourtant rien de sexuel, à sa plus grande surprise. Un léger sourire apparut sur son visage, Ed ressemblait à un chaton qui profitait honteusement de sa chaleur corporelle, et Roy n'était certainement pas celui qui allait le lui refuser.

Pendant qu'il lui caressait les cheveux d'une main, il sorti son téléphone de l'autre avant d'appeler son meilleur ami.

« Maes, je vais t'envoyer une adresse par texto, j'aimerai que tu te pointe avec de quoi soigner une bonne angine, ou au moins du paracétamol et du sirop pour la toux et apporte de quoi manger léger aussi pendant que tu y es.

\- Edward ?

\- Magne-toi, s'il te plait. »

Il lui envoya l'adresse comme promis et attendit. Une fois parfaitement immobile, il se gifla mentalement. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ? L'attitude d'Edward suffisait à elle seule à comprendre pourquoi son appartement était dans cet état. Il était évident que l'attitude de profonde réserve du blond n'était pas seulement dû à une seule méfiance de sa part, il souhaitait probablement plus que tout préserver son style de vie, si on pouvait le nommer ainsi, et les problèmes qui lui avait probablement conduit à vivre de cette façon. Car Ed était contraint de vivre de la sorte, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas en être autrement.

Roy soupira de dépit. Il savait qu'il venait de ruiner définitivement toutes ses chances d'obtenir son amitié. Edward allait littéralement le tuer pour s'être ainsi immiscé dans sa vie privée mais pouvait-il vraiment fermer les yeux sur ce qu'il savait ? Quelles étaient les chances qu'Ed se réveille de sa léthargie et se contente de le remercier de s'être occupé de lui ? Roy n'avait jamais cru en sa bonne étoile, et ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait se mettre à prier un Dieu pour lequel il ne croyait pas non plus.

Il ne sut combien de temps s'était écoulé quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte et que cette dernière s'ouvrit derechef sur Maes qui se figea sur place. Qu'est-ce qui était le plus surprenant ? La position de Roy et Ed sur le matelas ou l'appartement du blond qui était aussi vide que ses chances d'être rapidement pardonné pour son intrusion.

Maes s'approcha d'eux a pas de loup. « Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

\- On est deux. Tu as ce que je t'ai demandé ? »

Maes acquiesça d'un signe de tête alors qu'il posait sa main sur le front du blond.

« J'espère qu'il n'est pas comme ça depuis trop longtemps.

\- Difficile à dire, mais il n'a pas été bossé depuis deux jours alors …

\- Pas moyen de savoir s'il a déjà pris quelque chose ?

\- Non, mais je pense qu'il n'y a pas trop de doutes à avoir là-dessus.

\- En effet. Tiens, aide-moi à lui faire ingérer tout ça. »

Faire boire Edward ne fut pas une mince affaire, mais c'est avec soulagement que Roy laissa de nouveau le blond se mettre à l'aise entre ses jambes. Au moins avec les antibiotiques, la fièvre avait de bonnes chances de diminuer dans les prochaines heures.

Pendant que Roy lui caressait distraitement les cheveux, Maes récupéra le téléphone du blond sur le sol. L'appareil était une telle antiquité qu'il s'y reprit à deux fois pour le mettre en marche.

« Hum, étonnant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Tu sais qu'Edward et son frère s'envoient des messages très souvent ? Je me disais que ça serait bien de le prévenir pour Ed. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à pouvoir honnêtement le faire. Je veux dire, qui ne protège pas son téléphone avec un mot de passe ?

\- Il ne doit probablement rien stocker de bien important, sans compter que les applications n'existaient même pas à la naissance de ce truc.

\- Roy …

\- Quoi ?

\- Est-ce qu'il t'a déjà parlé d'un mec qui s'appelle Jean ?

\- Son frère ?

\- Nan, son frère s'appelle Alphonse visiblement. Tu ne vois vraiment pas qui -

\- Tu fais chier avec tes questions à la con Maes, ne me demande pas ce genre de connerie alors qu'il y a peine vingt secondes je ne connaissais pas le nom de son propre frère ! »

Dans d'autres circonstances, Maes aurait pu s'amuser du fait qu'ils étaient en train de s'engueuler à voix basse, mais ce qu'il venait de trouver dans le téléphone du blond était hautement perturbant.

Passons le peu de contacts présent dans son carnet d'adresse, Maes savait déjà qu'Edward avait un cercle de connaissances très restreint. Non, ce fut les douze appels manqués et la vingtaine de textos qui alarmèrent Maes.

Il se répugnait à lire ne serait-ce qu'un seul de ces messages, mais peut-être quelqu'un de son entourage s'inquiétait-il pour lui. Sans compter l'école, avait-il pu les prévenir ? C'est avec cette inquiétude en tête qu'il consulta finalement le premier d'entre-deux. Et ce qu'il lut le choqua au plus haut point.

Ce « Jean » n'était qu'un harceleur, ni plus ni moins. Lui et Ed devait avoir subi une rupture assez difficile si Maes comprenait bien ce qu'il lisait. Ses propos étaient d'ailleurs assez extrêmes pour que ça en devienne franchement inquiétant. Maes remarqua également bien vite qu'Edward ne répondait jamais mais ce n'était visiblement pas ce qui arrêtait son ex qui continuait inlassablement à obtenir son attention. Un rapide coup d'œil dans ses conversations avec son frère lui apprirent également qu'Ed lui mentait honteusement, preuve s'il en est que son frère ne devait pas être très présent physiquement dans sa vie.

Toutes ces informations renforcèrent vivement la sympathie qu'il avait pour le petit blond. D'ailleurs, un coup d'œil vers lui le fit sourire. Pour quelqu'un qui avait toujours reçu très peu d'attention dans sa prime jeunesse, Roy prenait soin d'Ed avec une adorable dévotion. L'idée de ne rien lui dire au sujet des messages lui traversa l'esprit, mais il décida que c'était probablement la meilleure chose à faire dans l'immédiat. Qui sait, peut-être que quelque chose de positif pourra en sortir ?

« Roy ?

\- Hum ?

\- Tu ne vas pas aimer ce que je vais te dire mais – Tu sais quoi ? Il vaut mieux que tu vois ça par toi-même. »

Maes lui mit le téléphone sous le nez et les quelques derniers textos de Jean auxquels Roy vit immédiatement rouge, et ce pour plusieurs raisons.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?! »

Edward remua dans son sommeil en fronçant les sourcils et Roy jura à voix basse.

« Appelle-moi ce connard, je vais lui dicter ma façon de penser !

\- Bon sang Roy, calme-toi !

\- Non ! De quel droit il se permet de –

\- Dixit le mec qui se pointe chez moi sans en être invité ? S'pèce de psychopathe. »

Cette fois-ci la colère de Roy termina de réveiller Edward qui ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Maes et Roy se figèrent instantanément, prêt à recevoir les foudres du blond mais ils furent de nouveau surpris lorsque Edward se contenta de leur lancer un regard noir tout en changeant de position entre les jambes de Roy tout en prenant soin à ne pas les quitter. L'anxiété revient tout de même grandement au grand galop alors qu'Ed se rendormit en marmonnant quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à « P'tain, dire que je pensais avoir rêvé. J'vais vous faire la peau. »

La volonté de Roy ne vacilla qu'à moitié. S'il pouvait tuer Jean avant de mourir à son tour, il serait presque satisfait.

Il se fustigea ensuite mentalement et eut l'impression d'être un véritable mufle. Il était un mufle, en fait. Rien que la façon de l'avoir abordé la première fois était discutable. Les autres moments où il l'avait ouvertement dragué aussi. Pas étonnant qu'il l'ait envoyé bouler s'il avait déjà sur le dos un mec sorti du même moule. Quoi que Roy avait quand même une morale un peu moins dérangée que ce fameux Jean.

Roy soupira longuement. Il se tourna vers Maes qui le dévisageait durement.

« File-moi un bout de papier et un crayon. » Il s'exécuta sans poser de question.

Roy rentra son numéro de téléphone dans le portable du blond et hésita avant de s'envoyer un sms pour (enfin !) obtenir son numéro et se ravisa finalement. Il ne voulait pas l'obtenir par un moyen détourné mais préférait qu'Edward le lui donne de sa propre volonté. Alors il se contenta d'écrire un petit mot sur le morceau de papier.

_Même si c'est pour me dire d'aller me faire foutre, appelle-moi. Au moindre besoin, tu laisses ta fierté de côté et tu composes ce foutu numéro. Et prend le reste des médocs que Maes a apporté.  
\- Roy_

Il le plia en deux et donna le tout à Maes.

« Tiens, pose ça sur son bureau. »

Son meilleur ami ouvrit la feuille par curiosité puis lança un regard amusé à Roy.

« Tu as tellement grandi, je suis fier de toi.

\- Ta gueule, Maes. »

Ils passèrent encore quelques minutes près du blond puis prirent la poudre d'escampette.


	7. Chapitre 7 (Pov Ed)

**Titre :** Plus Jamais !

**Pairing :** RoyEd / **Rating : T** pour langage (Ed. Ce qu'il est vulgaire ce petit.)

**Résumé :** "Ras le cul de tous ces connards infidèles !" Edward signa depuis ce jour pour le célibat et ce de manière définitive. Merci à son ex, Jean, retrouvé au pieu en charmante compagnie. Ou comment Roy va galérer pour le faire changer d'avis ! RoyEd Modern UA-OOC/Jean bashing

* * *

Chapitre 7 (Pov Ed)

« Je – vais – buter – ce – connard ! »

Chaque mot était ponctué d'un coup de poing dans le punching-ball artisanal qui trônait dans la grange des Rockbell, sous les yeux scrutateurs d'Alphonse et Winry qui, même habitués à la chose, étaient surpris. Ils étaient tous deux-là, une tasse de thé en main assis sur une botte de foin à regarder Ed s'exciter sur le pauvre sac depuis une dizaine de minutes déjà.

« Euh, frangin ? Est-ce que tu parles de Jean ? » Parce que oui, Alphonse s'était bien douté que si Ed avait quitté Est City pour Central, ce n'était pas uniquement car les universités y étaient les meilleures, comme ce dernier avait en premier lieu chercher à lui faire croire. Et il ne s'était pas "juste" séparé de son ex. Il avait bien compris que les choses avec Jean avaient mal tournées. Parce qu'Edward ne prenait de décision radicale que lorsqu'il est vraiment mis au pied du mur. Déménager et changer d'école en faisait partie. Et d'un côté, il s'en réjouissait. Jean n'était qu'un nid à problèmes, et Ed n'avait pas besoin de ça.

Edward se tourna vers eux, le visage rouge et la respiration saccadée. Il ressemblait à un taureau qui s'apprêtait à charger mais Al et Winry ne clignèrent pas des yeux. On ne vivait pas aussi longtemps avec Ed sans savoir quand il était véritablement dangereux. Et là, il était juste vénère.

« Quoi, Jean ? Nan, cet enfoiré là je vais juste me contenter de l'empoisonner ou un truc du genre. Mort rapide et sans bavure, tu vois ? Je pense pouvoir choper tous les ingrédients qu'il faut pour ça à l'université. Ce déchet de la société ne manquera à personne de toute façon. »

Winry acquiesça lentement et Alphonse eut un micro sourire.

« Nan, je parle de l'AUTRE connard ! Lui je vais le kidnapper, l'enfermer dans le bunker secret de Mamie Pinako, l'attacher à une putain de chaise et le torturer jusqu'à ce qu'il me supplie de l'achever ! Ce que je ne ferai pas, bien sûr ; je le laisserai couiner comme un porc jusqu'à ce qu'il crève de douleur. »

Là, Winry déglutit difficilement et une goutte de sueur coula le long de la tempe d'Alphonse. Parce qu'Ed parlait beaucoup, mais parfois il passait à l'acte, aussi.

« De qui il parles ? » Demanda Winry en se tournant vers son petit-ami alors que Ed retourna jouer des poings.

« Aucune idée. Tu connais Ed, susceptible, irascible, colérique, tout ça.

\- Hey !

\- Je ne serais étonné qu'il se soit créé une animosité rien qu'en disant bonjour à quelqu'un. Mais que ce soit la faute de l'autre personne, bien sûr.

\- C'est déjà arrivé avec Madame Anson, la voisine du champ d'à côté, tu te souviens ?

\- Oh oui ! Tu te souviens, Ed ? Tu l'as regardé de travers et elle t'a balancé une chaussure à la figure. »

Alphonse soupira dramatiquement, l'air rêveur. « Même aujourd'hui, ça reste l'un de mes meilleurs souvenirs. »

Edward renifla rageusement. « Faux frère. Anson est cinglée. Et vous, vous m'faites chier. Et Mustang va crever parce que c'est un putain de connard. »

Edward donna un dernier coup au pauvre sac avant faire volte-face et de quitter la grange. Alphonse et Winry se jetèrent un regard interrogatif avant d'hausser les épaules.

Il prit le chemin de terre et parti marcher un peu pour se changer les idées.

Son niveau de stress avait atteint un niveau record les jours précédents et malheureusement il sentait que ça n'allait pas s'arranger de sitôt.

Il avait été malade comme un rat crevé durant trois jours pleins (le traitement de Maes bien que léger avait fait ses miracles, même s'il était encore loin d'être complètement guéri), Roy avait osé commettre l'innommable et il comptait faire en sorte que ce dernier s'en souvienne jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, et Izumi lui avait gentiment demandé de faire des heures sup' la semaine d'après pour rattraper son absence involontaire.

Tout ça l'avait amené où il était aujourd'hui : à Risembool. Pour un week-end famille et repos. Officiellement, il avait succombé à une énième demande de son frère. Officieusement …

Edward serra les poings, s'arrêta en plein milieu de la route et prit une large inspiration.

Il était heureux qu'Alphonse soit tellement content de le voir qu'il ne se pose aucune question particulière. Répondre à la question de ses venues uniquement en fin de mois était facile, Ed ne pouvait se déplacer que lorsqu'il recevait sa paye, ce qu'Alphonse pouvait parfaitement comprendre. Mais lui expliquer pourquoi il était obligé de faire une escale à Est City quand il rentrait à Central le dimanche soir c'était une autre paire de manche.

C'était de sa faute, après tout. Il avait laissé trainer ses billets de train, une fois, et s'en était sorti avec une pirouette. Mais il n'était pas question qu'Alphonse sache que cet arrêt était loin d'être volontaire.

Le simple fait de penser à ça le rendait amer. Il avait beau ne plus fréquenter Jean, ce connard continuait à faire de sa vie un enfer. Parce que le gros découvert que sa consommation excessive avait engendré auprès de sa banque n'était pas le pire qu'il ait pu lui faire. Non, la reconnaissance de dette qu'il avait signé à sa place auprès d'un mec dangereux afin de continuer ses conneries, ça c'était la goutte d'eau.

A partir de là, quel choix avait-il que de rappliquer la queue entre les jambes quand il recevait un texto lui dictant de le faire ? Il était heureux que le mec en question soit une petite frappe et pas un gros balourd dangereux. Il ne donnerait pas cher de sa peau si c'était le cas. Heureusement cette dette-là était celle qu'il avait pris soin de rembourser au plus vite. Il ne restait que quelques échéances et il espérait que ça se passerait le mieux possible. Sa pire angoisse était pourtant le fait de revoir Jean, durant l'un de ses passages a Est City. Il ne le craignait pas, ça non, mais rien que le fait de penser à lui lui retournait l'estomac. Il avait autant envie de l'étriper que de se frapper lui-même pour avoir été aussi stupide.

Il reprit sa route en secouant la tête. Il ne fera pas deux fois la même erreur. Plus jamais.

Alors qu'il était allongé dans le jardin de leur ancienne maison désormais à l'abandon, Alphonse vint le rejoindre discrètement et s'allongea à ses côtés.

« Ça me manque.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Avant. Quand on s'allongeait dans l'herbe à regarder les nuages pendant que maman nous préparait un gâteau.

\- C'est vrai que c'était bien. Jusqu'à ce que Winry nous dérange pour qu'on aille s'amuser.

\- Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir jamais entendu te plaindre pour ça !

\- T'es dingue ? Pas envie de me faire frapper dessus. Mais au moins il y a des choses qui ne changent pas.

\- Tu n'avais pas de secret pour moi, à l'époque. C'est une chose qui n'aurait pas dû changer non plus. Même quand maman n'était plus là, on partageait tout. Et depuis que tu as quitté la maison, j'ai l'impression de ne plus te connaître, tu sais ? »

Edward grimaça au reproche à peine déguisé. Dire qu'il n'était plus avec Jean, n'avait plus aucun contact avec lui et pourtant il était toujours source de problème pour eux. Edward n'osa pas tourner la tête alors qu'il savait son petit frère le regarder avec insistance.

« On est plus des gosses, Al.

\- Qu'est-ce que à avoir avec le fait de me faire confiance et de parler quand ça ne va pas ?

\- Je te fais confiance, mais on a tous nos soucis et tu ne me dis pas tout non plus, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non c'est vrai, mais Ed - On s'inquiète, ok ? On est là, Mamie Pinako, Winry et moi, et toi tu es à Central tout seul. »

Alphonse le coupa avant qu'Ed ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Et je sais que tu es capable de te débrouiller, mais savoir que tu mens, ça nous inquiète encore plus, tu vois ? Alors même si on ne peut pas t'aider, peut-être que ça te ferait du bien d'en parler ? »

Edward soupira. Il fut un temps où il pouvait parler à Alphonse, il avait déjà parlé de ses anciennes relations, et ils avaient tous deux plaisantés sur certaines des choses qui lui étaient tombées dessus. Mais Ed avait toujours passé sous silence les détails assez glauques de certaines d'entre-elle. Il n'osait imaginer qu'elle serait sa réaction, s'il était courant du quart de ce qui s'était passé. Et Winry, qui était mine de rien très protectrice envers eux deux ?

Edward eut un sourire à cette pensée. _Qui a tué Edward ?_ _La mécanicienne dans la grange avec la clé anglaise. _Voilà ce qui servirait de Une dans le journal local si Winry venait avoir vent des mésaventures d'Edward, et des décisions plus que stupide qu'il avait pu prendre. Ce dernier soupira longuement ensuite.

« Il se pourrait que … tu ait eu raison au sujet de Jean. Genre, depuis le début.

\- Dire que j'ai vécu assez longtemps pour t'entendre dire même à demi-mot que tu puisses avoir eu tort.

\- Alphonse. » Grogna lamentablement Edward.

« Ouais, je sais. Ça fait mal, hein ? Ne t'en fais pas va, ça passera. »

Edward grogna de nouveau et Alphonse ricana avant de se tourner sur le côté et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son frère. Son air était maintenant tout sauf enjoué.

« Il t'a fait du mal ? »

La question était trop vague pour donner une réponse précise.

« Plus ou moins. Rien d'insurmontable. »

Un regard sur son petit frère et Edward sut instantanément où s'orientaient ses pensées.

« Inutile d'aller te salir les mains, il n'en vaut pas la peine.

\- Oh je n'irai pas jusqu'à le tuer, mais je peux peut-être lui refaire le portrait ? »

Edward sourit mais ne répondit pas. Alphonse comprit que ça avait été sérieux et que d'une manière ou d'une autre, ça affectait encore son frère. A sa surprise, c'est Edward qui continua de parler.

« Pourtant, ça avait été bien au début. Vraiment. Rien à voir avec Ling par exemple, ou ça avait merdé depuis le début. Avec Jean, on a eu de bons moments quand même.

\- Et puis ça a dérapé.

\- Hum, et comme un con je ne me suis aperçu de rien.

\- Ne dis pas ça, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

\- Bien sur que si. Tu étais là, tu as essayé de m'avertir et je n'ai rien voulu écouter.

\- Eh bien, tout le monde sait que tu es un véritable bourricot et que tu n'écoutes rien. J'aurai quand même préféré que ça prenne une meilleure tournure ou qu'au moins ça s'arrête d'une meilleure manière pour toi.

\- Tu sais bien qu'on ne fait pas ce qu'on veut dans la vie. On est bien placé pour le savoir.

\- Oui … »

Edward se sentit léger après cette discussion mais malgré tout toujours coupable. Il espérait secrètement que jamais Alphonse ne sache pour le harcèlement par texto (pour lequel il avait dieu merci toujours un certain contrôle) ou les dettes qu'il était obligé de rembourser. Quelques mois, il ne restait que quelques mois et tout redeviendra parfaitement normal.

« Qui est Mustang, au fait ? » Edward déglutit bruyamment.

« Oh, euh, un mec de l'université. Un vrai con, riche, arrogant, genre je suis beau gosse et la planète entière doit le savoir, tu vois ?

\- Beau gosse ? » Alphonse semblait très amusé et Edward leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bref, rien à voir avec Jean si c'est ce qui t'inquiètes. Celui-ci j'le tiens en laisse.

\- M'okay. »

Alphonse se rallongea et joua avec une touffe d'herbe.

« Tu as de la chance, tu sais ? Dit soudainement Edward

\- Hum ?

\- Avec Winry, ce que vous avez. J'suis content pour toi Al. »

Alphonse sourit largement. Il était heureux et ça se voyait.

« Oui, c'est cool, merci frangin. »

Edward lui lança ensuite un regard malicieux.

« J'espère quand même que vous vous protégez.

\- Que - ? ED !

\- Quoi ? On a plus de parent, alors en tant que grand frère c'est à moi de m'assurer que –

\- Oh pitié, tais-toi ! »

Cette fois-ci Alphonse lui tourna le dos, rouge comme une tomate et Edward éclata de rire.


	8. Chapitre 8 (Pov Roy)

**Titre :** Plus Jamais !

**Pairing :** RoyEd / **Rating : T** pour langage (Ed. Toujours vulgaire, mais on l'aime quad même.)

**Résumé :** "Ras le cul de tous ces connards infidèles !" Edward signa depuis ce jour pour le célibat et ce de manière définitive. Merci à son ex, Jean, retrouvé au pieu en charmante compagnie. Ou comment Roy va galérer pour le faire changer d'avis ! RoyEd Modern UA-OOC/Jean bashing

* * *

Chapitre 8 (POV Roy)

« Ed – Edward.

\- …

\- Écoutes, je sais. Je sais, ok ? C'était naze, se pointer chez toi comme ça.

\- …

\- T'es un grand garçon, et j'ai vraiment, vraiment dépasser les limites cette fois-ci.

\- …

\- Enfin non, tu as raison, me pointer chez toi ce n'était pas le pire. Mais te suivre ? Ahah, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris sérieux ?

\- …

\- Alors que bon, je sais que –

\- Roy.

\- Hum ?

\- C'est sérieusement comme ça que tu comptes t'y prendre ? »

Roy soupira.

Il avait l'air stupide, debout devant son miroir de salle de bain, Maes assis sur le rebord de la baignoire, à débiter de piètres excuses. Parce que la vérité, c'est qu'Ed ne va même pas le laisser l'approcher à moins de dix mètres de lui, et encore moins le laisser lui dire quoi que ce soit, n'est-ce pas ?

« Je t'ai dit que j'étais nul pour m'excuser ...

\- Non, Roy. Il y a être nul, et être nul comme toi, et je peux t'assurer qu'on est à des degrés diamétralement différents là.

\- Merci.

\- Je t'en prie, fallait que je te le dise. Mais à présent, fini les conneries, il est temps d'employer les grands moyens ! » S'exclama Maes tout en se levant de manière dramatique.

« Ce qui signifie ? Car je ne veux pas être méchant, mais jusqu'à présent, on ne peut pas dire que tu aies été très utile. »

Maes marqua un temps d'arrêt, une flopée d'anges passa, et il finit par se rassoir en soupirant.

« J'avoue que je sèche.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Ouaip. Jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi compliqué, et tenace, et petit d'ailleurs pendant qu'on y est.

\- Et Gracia ?

\- Pas pareil. C'est une femme, et ça aime se faire attendre. Et puis, elle est folle de moi depuis le début mais préférait tâter le terrain, tu vois ? Avec Ed tu t'attaques à un poisson d'une tout autre catégorie, Roy.

\- En gros, tu ne peux plus rien faire pour moi.

\- C'est ça, désolé. »

Ce fut au tour de Roy de soupirer.

« Nan, ça va. Je crois savoir ce qu'il me reste à faire.

\- Te mettre à genoux et supplier ?

\- Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix. »

Maes acquiesça le plus sérieusement du monde.

« Je suis de tout cœur avec toi !

\- Merci, mon chou. »

* * *

Dire que Roy était à deux doigts de se faire dessus était un euphémisme. Il était toujours surpris des émotions que le petit blond étaient capables de faire naitre chez lui.

Mais c'est tout de même vaillamment qu'il attendit la fin de service d'Ed pour se rapprocher de son espace vital. Il se posta un peu en retrait du bâtiment, une main dans une poche, l'autre jouant sur son téléphone portable, et attendit.

Ed sortit donc du café l'air relativement détendu quoi qu'un peu fatigué. Air qui changea quais instantanément à la vue de son stalker personnel. Il ne fit pourtant pas un geste pour s'avancer ou partir et se contenta de le fixer là, tel un animal sauvage prêt à bondir sur sa proie.

« He – Hey Ed, comment va ? »

Pas sa meilleure entrée en matière, mais Edward tiqua si l'on tenait compte de l'un de ses sourcils qui venait de se lever si haut qu'il partit directement se planquer sous une mèche de cheveu. Roy commença à sentir ses entrailles protester vivement au stresse qu'il était volontairement en train de s'infliger.

Il ne put d'ailleurs éviter le mouvement de recul qu'il eut au brusque pas qu'Ed venait de prendre en sa direction. C'est que c'était petit, mais menaçant quand même.

« Roy, tu tombes à pic, j'ai quelques petites choses à mettre au clair avec toi. » Dit Edward avant de venir se prostrer à un pas du brun.

Oh. Cool. Le ton était certes assez froid, mais peut-être était-ce là le premier chapitre d'un enterrement de hache de guerre en bonne et due forme ?

Edward mit également ses mains dans ses poches dans une posture volontairement décontractée, et Roy sentit son pouls s'accélérer alors qu'Ed avait très légèrement basculé sa tête sur le côté, d'une manière beaucoup trop mignonne pour sa santé mentale.

« Primo, l'adresse de mon appart' tu te l'enlève bien du crâne, avant que je prenne le parti de le faire moi-même, ce qui risque d'entraîner de relatifs dommages collatéraux. Secundo, je n'ai pas besoin de vous avertir de ce que je ferais de vos mains, à toi et à Maes, si d'aventures elle s'amusaient à se promener de nouveau sur mon téléphone portable. Je ne sais pas ce que vous êtes allés farfouiller, et franchement je m'en cogne. Mais ça ne se reproduira pas. Tertio, je te laisserai expliquer à Riza pourquoi j'ai préféré continuer à étudier tout seul finalement. J'espère que tout est clair pour toi ? Parce que si ce n'est pas le cas je me ferait un pla - »

Si Roy avait vraiment écouté une seule des paroles qu'Edward venait de prononcer, il aurait suivi à la lettre ce qu'il avait prévu de faire à la base : se mettre à genoux pour s'excuser et accessoirement prier un Dieu auquel il ne croyait pas qu'Ed lui fasse au moins un petit câlin de remerciement pour s'être occupé de lui ; ou un truc du genre.

Mais Roy n'avait pas vraiment écouté. Toute son attention était focalisée sur la bouche du blond, de ses lèvres charnues qui était un véritable appel au baiser. Un appel difficile à ignorer. Roy était quand même un peu surpris de ressentir ça, maintenant alors qu'il avait déjà eu maintes fois le loisir de mater Ed sous toutes ses coutures. Et pourtant dieu sait qu'il n'avait jamais ne serait-ce qu'envisager de poser ses mains sur les petites fesses d'Edward, même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait. Pourquoi diable ses lèvres semblaient-elles aujourd'hui beaucoup plus désirables qu'hier ? Ces lèvres rosées qui harmonisaient sans contexte la peau halée d'Edward, Roy pourrait passer des heures à les contempler, avait envie de les posséder entièrement et considérait sérieusement de cacher le blond du reste du monde pour qu'il soit le seul à avoir ce plaisir. Merde, est-ce que Maes avait raison ? Est-ce que Roy se mentait à lui-même ? Parce qu'on ne faisait normalement pas une fixette sur les lèvres d'un ami, n'est-ce pas ?

En cet instant, Roy pouvait-il faire quelque chose de plus stupide que d'embrasser Edward et de caresser tendrement ses lèvres de sa langue ?

Non. Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

L'échange dura plus longtemps qu'il ne l'aurait cru, et il se sentit flotter sur un petit nuage. Son cœur explosa ensuite dans sa poitrine quand il sentit Edward répondre à l'échange. Toutefois le retour sur la terre ferme fut violent. Tout comme le pied d'Edward qui écrasa le sien sans ménagement, le faisant sursauter et quitter à contrecœur la bouche divine du blond.

Ed rouge de colère, c'était déjà quelque chose. Mais Ed rouge d'embarras était la vision la plus bandante sur laquelle Roy eut le plaisir de mettre les yeux. Et il dut se fait violence pour ne pas réitérer l'expérience. Et ce n'étaient pas les passants qui s'arrêtèrent à leur niveau pour les observer qui aurait changé quoi que ce soit.

Edward toujours le rouge aux joues leva les yeux au ciel avant de les enfouir dans ses mains.

« Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ?! »

Même s'il ne savait que la question était purement rhétorique, il répondit mécaniquement.

« Eh bien, Maes pense que je souffre de manque affectif, ou comme il se plait à l'appeler, du syndrome de l'ours en peluche. Et on travaille dur là-dessus depuis qu'on est gosse.

\- Tu parles de Maes comme si c'était ta psy ou ta **mère**. Putain, c'est flippant. »

Un peu que c'était flippant. Roy ouvrit les yeux en grand, horrifié par cette simple idée.

« Seigneur, ne dis jamais ça à Maes, qu'est-ce qu'il ferait d'un gosse comme moi, le pauvre. Depuis qu'il est tombé amoureux de Gracia, et bien avant qu'ils sortent ensemble, il avait déjà décrété qu'ils auraient un enfant. Il veut une fille, elle s'appellera Elyssia et elle sera le portrait craché de sa mère. Avec des couettes. Mais vu comme Gracie est jolie, je suis sûre que –

\- Roy, tu t'éparpilles. »

Edward releva la tête et ses joues étaient toujours aussi rouge. Roy se demanda distraitement si la couleur serait permanente. Parce qu'il aimait bien Ed au naturel, aussi. Et parce que si c'était possible, il préférerait être le seul à profiter du spectacle. Le blond soupira ensuite et se mit à faire les cent pas devant lui.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te coller une baigne ! Je t'engueule et toi tu m'embrasse. Merde, il te manque sérieusement une case ! Est-ce qu'il faut qu'on baise pour que tu me foutes la paix ?! »

Ed commençait à partir dans les aigus. Ses mouvements étaient rapides, désordonnés ; ses épaules étaient tendues et il transpirait une globale anxiété. Roy se désolait de l'état dans lequel il le mettait, ce n'était pas ce qu'il souhaitait. Loin de là. Puis il se mit à réfléchir et comprit.

Jean. Il y avait Jean, toujours présent, quelque part. Il y avait ce mec, probablement un ex, qui le harcelait, et voilà que Roy lui donnait l'occasion de croire qu'il pourrait se comporter comme un Jean, lui aussi. Sauf que si Roy pouvait être le suivant sur la liste des relations du blonds, il veillerait bien à être le dernier. Et peut-être que si Edward arrivait à le comprendre, il pourrait de nouveau gouter à ses lèvres ?

La dernière phrase d'Edward eut toutefois le don de remuer quelque chose au fond de Roy. Encore une fois, et plus depuis qu'il en avait appris plus sur le blond, il comprenait qu'il y avait plein de sous-entendu dans ses paroles.

« Tu peux me frapper, si tu veux. Mais je ne m'excuserai pas pour t'avoir embrassé. Et je ne m'excuserai pas non plus pour t'avoir suivi et d'avoir fouiné dans ton téléphone. Ni d'avoir empiété ton espace et d'avoir vu des choses que tu préférais probablement que personne ne sache. »

Edward s'arrêta en plein élan et le regarda comme s'il lui avait poussé une seconde tête, et qu'elle était bleue. Le blond devait penser que Roy était plus perspicace qu'il ne le laissait entrevoir. Ed cligna simplement des yeux et attendit que le brun continue. Roy prit ça pour un signe encourageant.

« Ed, quoi que tu aies pu penser de moi depuis qu'on se connait, quoi que tu puisses encore penser aujourd'hui, quoi que mon comportement ait pu te laisser imaginer ; j'aimerai que tu saches que si un jour tu devais finir dans mon lit, ça serait pour faire l'amour, pas pour baiser. »

Edward se relâcha instantanément. Il soupira et se passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« Ne soit pas si dramatique. J'ai déjà baisé, et tu l'as déjà fait aussi. »

Nul besoin de le nier. Cependant Roy voulait que les choses soient parfaitement claires.

« Bien sûr, mais je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Enfin, je ne vais pas te mentir, peut-être que j'ai bien envie qu'on sorte ensemble un jour, oui, mais je ne le ferais pas pour juste te foutre dans mon lit. »

Edward le regarda fixement, et Roy se sentit mit à nu. Et il espérait qu'il avait l'air aussi sincère que les paroles qu'il venait de prononcer. Alors il utilisa sa dernière carte.

« Mais avant ça, et en prenant conscience que ça n'arrivera peut-être jamais, j'aimerai vraiment qu'on devienne ami, Edward. Et c'est la raison pour laquelle je me suis pointé chez toi, parce que j'étais inquiet, et je m'en serais voulu de n'avoir rien fait pour t'aider alors que je pouvais le faire. »

Roy était à deux doigt de se mettre à genoux quand Ed soupira, ses rougeurs disparues.

« Merci, pour ça. Ça me fout les nerfs que t'ai osé le faire, parce que merde c'était complétement barge, mais c'était sympa. Ne le refait pas. »

En une phrase du blond, Roy souriait comme un idiot. Maes avait raison, comment avait-il fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte avant ? Il lui tendit sa main.

« Ami, alors ? »

Edward considéra tout de même la chose de manière sérieuse. Roy osait à peine imaginer ce qui lui était arrivé s'il en était au point d'être sur ses gardes concernant une simple amitié. Il se décida tout de même plus rapidement que Roy l'aurait cru, et lui la lui serra rapidement, avant de recroiser les bras.

« Ouais, ami. »

Le soulagement de Roy était si grand qu'il était à deux doigt de lui sauter dessus de nouveau. Mais Ed du le voir cette fois-ci car il lui fit un regard réprobateur. Semblant reprendre maîtrise de lui-même, Roy lui fit un sourire en coin moqueur, tout en écartant les bras en une large invitation à l'étreinte.

« J'ai le droit à un petit câlin quand même ? En remerciement pour service rendu. Maes ne veut plus m'en faire depuis qu'il sort avec Gracia. Paraît qu'elle est jalouse.

\- Sérieux ? Bordel, je croyais que ton besoin de câlin c'était une connerie. » Ed leva les yeux au ciel mais ne fit pas un geste.

« Alors ? S'impatienta Roy.

\- Ça se négocie ? Passe au café demain, je t'offrirai un cappuccino. Pareil pour Maes.

\- Vendu. » Il n'aura pas mieux et c'était déjà beaucoup.

« Euh, juste pour être sûr, ce n'est pas un rencard ? » Demanda tout de même Roy.

Edward lui jeta avec un regard de tueur.

« D'accord, d'accord. Je peux te poser une question ?

\- Elle sera plus débile que celle que tu viens de débiter ?

\- Peut-être ?

\- Accouches.

\- Ce type là qui t'envoie des textos, Jean, c'est qui ? »

Roy savait qu'il avait dit une connerie quand « Ed-rouge-de-colère » fit de nouveau son apparition devant lui.

« Putain de merde, c'est ça que tu es allé fouiller dans mes messages ?

\- Pour ma défense c'est Maes qui a commencé. Il voulait envoyer un message à ton frère et il est tombé, involontairement hein, sur tes appels manqués et les sms de ce type et –

\- Ca va, fermes là, j'ai pigé. Et ça ne te regarde pas. Et je ne veux plus entendre parler de ça. »

D'un vague geste de la main, et sans aucune autre forme de procès, Ed commença à partir en direction de son appart'. Roy comprenait que la conversation était terminée, et il se sentait étrangement incertain. Il lui cria au loin.

« Euh, c'est toujours ok pour le café ?

\- Oui ! » Répondit Ed sans se retourner.

« On a révision de groupe samedi, tu seras là ?

\- Peut-être.

\- C'est toujours pas un rencard ?

\- NON ! »

Roy continuait de sourire comme un idiot.


	9. Chapitre 9 (Pov Maes)

**Titre :** Plus Jamais !

**Pairing :** RoyEd / **Rating : T** pour langage (Ed. Toujours vulgaire, mais on l'aime quad même.)

**Résumé :** "Ras le cul de tous ces connards infidèles !" Edward signa depuis ce jour pour le célibat et ce de manière définitive. Merci à son ex, Jean, retrouvé au pieu en charmante compagnie. Ou comment Roy va galérer pour le faire changer d'avis ! RoyEd Modern UA-OOC/Jean bashing

**Note :** Ouaip. Un chapitre Maes, c'était pas prévu de base mais je trouvais que l'idée passait, surtout à ce stade de l'histoire (qui se retrouve finalement à être plus longue plus prévue).

* * *

FMA – Plus Jamais ! Chapitre 9 (POV Maes, parce que pourquoi pas ?)

Le début de sa journée avait commencé de manière particulièrement étrange. Il avait envoyé comme il le faisait habituellement un petit message de bonjour à Gracia dès que son réveil avait sonné et elle avait répondu comme elle le faisait toujours, sauf qu'elle y avait ajouté un petit cœur en plus. Cela faisait des mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble, et c'était la première fois que Maes recevait cet émoticône ! Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour se précipiter dans la douche qu'il prit en un temps record, même chose pour son petit déjeuner. Il arriva en avance au bahut et attendit bien sagement que sa douce se pointe pour l'embrasser comme jamais.

Et c'est en attendant Gracia et son petit smiley en forme de cœur qu'il se souvient de l'existence de Roy quand celui-ci se pointa un peu au radar dix minutes après lui. Il n'était pas rare que Roy fasse de mauvaise nuit, surtout lorsqu'ils se noyaient tous sous le travail, mais là le pauvre avait le Grand Canyon qui avait élu domicile sous ses yeux et il semblait tout simplement sur le point de s'effondrer.

Maes savait que Roy était allé voir Ed la veille, et lui avait envoyé un message tard dans la nuit lui demandant comment la confrontation s'était passé. Il n'avait obtenu aucune réponse. Ce qui avec Roy pouvait avoir plusieurs signification et Maes avait fini par s'endormir l'esprit à peu près paisible. Mais maintenant il était globalement moins serein sur la façon dont ça ait pu se dérouler. Vu la tronche de Roy, il avait l'air presque aussi certain de sortir prochainement avec son blond que Bradley d'être réélu aux prochaines élection d'Amestris. Autant dire que ses chances avaient l'air quasi nulles.

Maes soupira. D'accord Gracia n'aimait pas quand il faisait des câlins à son meilleur ami, mais dans des circonstances atténuantes, peut-être pouvait-il déroger à la règle ? Et puis ce qu'elle ne savait pas ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal, n'est-ce pas ?

Faisant fi des personnes qui entouraient Maes et qui avaient l'habitude de voir leur amitié en pleine action, Maes accueilli son meilleur ami de toujours les bras largement écartés.

« Aller vient là mon grand, et magne toi avant que Gracia n'arrive.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Répondit un Roy surpris et à la bouche visiblement pâteuse.

« Euh, j'te fais un câlin de réconfort ?

\- J'en ai besoin ?

\- Je ne sais pas, tu ne m'as jamais répondu hier et vu ta tronche ce matin, j'imagine que ça s'est mal passé avec Ed. »

A la mention du prénom de son blond préféré, le visage de Roy s'illumina.

« Maes, j'suis ami avec Ed. » S'écria-t-il.

Maes cligna des yeux. Une fois. Puis plusieurs. Il prit ensuite rapidement le bras de son meilleur ami et le pinça très fort.

« Aie ! Ça ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

\- Juste pour être sûr, tu peux répéter ce que tu viens de dire ? » Roy regarda Maes comme s'il était soudainement devenu cinglé et répondit mécaniquement sur le ton de l'évidence.

\- Aie, ça ne va pas, qu'est –

\- Nan pas ça idiot, le truc d'avant.

\- J'suis ami avec Ed ? »

Maes se pinça ensuite, histoire de s'en assurer, et Roy leva les yeux au ciel.

« Quoi, ça parait si improbable ?

\- Eh bien …

\- Bon oui, ça paraissait improbable. Mais on a discuté, on s'est embrassé, mis les choses au clair, et paf ! Ça a fait des chocapics !

\- Mais pourquoi tu fais une tête de déterré dans ce cas ?

\- Trop bien dormi, pas entendu le réveil sonné, pas eu le temps de boire un café.

\- Oh. » Maes regarda sa montre. « Et pas le temps de passer en récupérer un. Tu vas tenir comment ?

\- Je ne veux aucune autre caféine aujourd'hui que celle qu'Ed a promis de m'offrir, de nous offrir d'ailleurs, ce soir ! »

Wow, pensa Maes, le bond en avant était si grand que ça en était presque inquiétant.

« J'suis invité aussi ?

\- Bien sûr, en guise de remerciement, tu sais, pour les médicaments.

\- Sympa de sa part. Flippant, mais sympa. Ça s'est bien passé alors, c'est cool.

\- Et pourtant ce n'était pas gagné d'avance parce qu'il avait l'air vraiment vénère. Mais Maes, Ed et moi on est amis ! » A croire que le brun avait l'air d'avoir besoin de le dire assez souvent pour y croire aussi.

Roy avait l'air absolument aux anges. Maes cependant, tiqua.

« Attends, tu es sûr que ce n'était pas un rêve ? Parce que tu viens de me dire que tu l'avais embrassé et là, j'y crois moyen. Moyen moins, d'ailleurs.

\- Et pourtant. Dieu, Maes, tu sais qu'Ed est déjà parfait de base ? Mais là, ces lèvres. Il n'arrêtait pas de parler, et elles bougeaient devant moi, je ne pouvais pas tu sais, ne pas l'embrasser. Qui aurait pu ?! D'ailleurs, plus jamais je ne me moquerais de sa taille, parce qu'il est finalement pile à la bonne hauteur pour ça ! Et puis – »

A ce stade, Maes avait décroché. D'une part parce que Roy parlait décidemment trop alors qu'il n'était pas encore huit heures du matin, et d'autre part parce qu'il ne croyait absolument pas à un traitre mot de ce que son meilleur ami venait de lui dire. Embrasser Ed et ne pas se prendre un pain dans la figure ? Maes n'y croyait pas. Il ne poussa cependant pas ses pensées sur le sujet puisque Gracia venait de se pointer pile derrière Roy et que Maes, même s'il adorait son cinglé de meilleur ami, avait tout de même son propre sens des priorités, et Gracia était bien au-dessus de tout le reste.

La sonnerie sonna la première heure de cours et tous les trois rejoignirent leur classe.

Le reste de la matinée se déroula de manière toute aussi étrange, parce que Maes ne pouvait plus douter une seule seconde des sentiments que son meilleur ami nourrissait pour le petit blond, pour peu qu'il n'en ait jamais douté. Et il se demandait au passage si Roy lui-même n'était pas en train de s'en rendre compte.

Parce que Roy ce matin à se fit draguer outrageusement par l'une de ses ex qui aimerait visiblement bien recoller les morceaux. Et quand Maes disait outrageusement, il ne mâchait pas ses pensées. Surtout quand la dite-ex vient se coller à Roy, enroula son bras autour du sien et laissa promener son autre main sur la cuisse de Roy. Maes assis à côté de Roy le sentit se figer sur son siège, et vit avec joie et stupéfaction son visage se fermer instantanément.

Dans une époque lointaine, Maes aurait facilement imaginé Roy, sourire en coin, répondre à la jeune fille de manière tout aussi appuyé, voir plus. Et Dieu savait que son meilleur ami ne faisait normalement pas les choses à moitié quand il s'agissait de laisser traîner ses mains sur le corps d'un tiers. Comment diable n'avait-il encore jamais tripoté Ed de quelque manière que ce soit restait un mystère pour lui.

Mais là, Roy se contenta de prendre la main de la jeune fille et de la remettre sur la cuisse de cette dernière, et se dégagea de son bras tout en lui murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille que Maes n'eut malheureusement pas le plaisir d'entendre. L'effet fut immédiat ; elle se leva, raide, de son siège et partie rejoindre une copine à l'autre bout de la classe. Même Gracia, assise à côté de Maes, parue admirative ; et Dieu sait qu'il en fallait pourtant beaucoup pour ça. Roy reprit ensuite ses notes comme si de rien n'était, gardant ce visage sérieux que Maes ne lui connaissait pas. Visage qu'il garda ainsi toute la journée.

Lorsque la dernière sonnerie de la journée retentit, Maes anticipa le mouvement brusque de son meilleur ami pressé qui se leva de son siège comme un diable sortit de sa boite et lui emboita le pas jusqu'au café, après avoir dit au revoir à Gracia, qui partit de son côté vaquer à ses occupations. Maes se promit intérieurement de lui envoyer une tonne de cœur en émoticône le soir même.

La pression de la matinée était visiblement retombée puisque Roy, le long du chemin, se remit à parler de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que son téléphone ne se mette à sonner. Il parut surpris en voyant le numéro et répondit instantanément. Maes le laissa prendre l'appel et entra directement dans le café qui était étrangement vide malgré l'heure.

Edward était en train de servir une table et Rose s'occupait du café. Roy entra à son tour après avoir raccroché et tous deux s'installèrent à leur table. Le blond les rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard.

« Yo, Ed ! Parait que le café est gratos aujourd'hui. » S'exclama Maes en guise de salutation, ce qui fit rire Edward.

« Quand tu bosse pour quelqu'un comme Izumi, tu apprends très vite que rien n'est gratos ! Votre café ne sortira effectivement pas de votre poche puisqu'il sortira de la mienne. »

Maes en perdit son sourire, et Roy fronça les sourcils. Evidemment, quel idiot ils étaient … Est-ce qu'Ed avait vraiment les moyens de –

« Je vous entend penser d'ici. Alors on arrête, on déguste, et on se tait. Pigé ? »

Peu enclin à s'attirer les foudres de sa petite personne, tous deux hochèrent la tête de manière incertaine et Ed sourit.

« Bien. Je reviens tout de suite. »

Ed retourna au comptoir donner la commande à Rose qui le fusilla du regard, puis repartit prendre une autre commande pendant le temps que les cafés soient prêts.

« Qui t'appelait au fait ? » Demanda finalement Maes à Roy qui suivait des yeux chaque pas d'Ed avec une certaine fascination.

« Ma mère. Elle est de retour en ville pour le week-end, et veut me voir visiblement.

\- Tu as l'air absolument ravi. » Fit remarquer Maes avec sarcasme et Roy sourit, de ce sourire triste qu'il détestait tant.

« Je lui ait dit que j'y réfléchirait mais je pense lui dire d'aller se faire voir. D'une part car on a révision samedi, d'une autre part car je n'ai tout simplement pas envie de la voir, en fait. Ça aurait été bien qu'elle se souvienne qu'elle a un fils plus tôt que ça. Maintenant qu'elle vieillit et pense arrêter tous ses voyages, ce dont je ne crois pas, il faudrait que je sois à la maison pour jouer à la petite famille parfaite. Tante Chris va être très amusée quand je vais lui en parler.

\- C'est sûr. Et ton père ?

\- Rien depuis des mois.

\- Je ne comprendrai jamais le délire de ta famille …

\- Ne m'en parle pas. »

Roy soupira et s'ébouriffa les cheveux de dépit. C'est à ce moment qu'Ed apporta les cafés.

Roy sauta dessus comme un affamé et n'attendit même pas que ça refroidisse un peu pour en prendre une grande gorgée. Ed l'observa d'un drôle d'air puis ricana.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si exceptionnel ce café, pour que tu l'aimes à ce point ?

\- Sais pas, vous mettez quelque chose de particulier dedans ?

\- Pas que je sache. C'est Izumi qui le choisi. » Edward haussa les épaules.

Maes les regarda tous deux échanger de banales paroles et en resta surprit. Roy ne le draguait pas ? Ed ne le fusillait pas du regard ? Bon dieu, est-ce qu'ils allaient de nouveau s'embrasser ?!

Roy reprit soudainement son air sûr de lui, et Ed fronça les sourcils.

« En fait, je crois savoir …

\- Par pitié, tais-toi.

\- Étant donné que c'est toi qui le sers, il est forcément meilleur. »

Le visage d'Edward était tellement rouge de gêne qu'il avait l'air d'être à deux doigts de mourir par combustion instantanée. Le sourire de Roy s'agrandit encore, et même Maes était embarrassé. Pas qu'il n'avait jamais été témoins des techniques de drague de son meilleur ami, mais Ed répondait d'une façon beaucoup trop adorable.

« T'as pas plus mielleux comme réponse ?

\- Eh bien, vu que j'ai le plaisir de te voir rougir, je ne pense pas pouvoir trouver mieux en rayon, non. »

Ed rougit encore plus si c'était possible, mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit puisque Rose lui fila un coup de coude en passant derrière lui.

« T'as rien de mieux à faire Elric ? Ou faut que je dise à la patronne que tu passe la moitié de ton temps à papoter ?

\- Te gêne pas, je pourrais en profiter pour lui parler des muffins que tu tires en douce à la fin de ton service, je suis sûre qu'elle va apprécier. »

Rose blanchit et Ed lui fit un petit sourire angélique.

« Retourne bosser, Ed, inutile de t'attirer des ennuis. » lui lança Maes et Roy eut une moue déçue.

« Appelez-moi si vous décidez de vous payer un café. » Lança Ed avant de retourner travailler.

Maes n'apprécia pas la manière dont Rose savoura visiblement la retraite d'Edward, et n'apprécia pas non plus le stupide regard langoureux qu'elle envoya à son meilleur ami qui ne remarqua rien du tout.

« Tu as activé tes phéromones sexuelles ? lui demanda Maes.

\- Hum ? » Roy se tourna vers lui en repartant à l'assaut de son café.

« La serveuse vient de te dévorer du regard, alors entre elle et ton ex, je me posais la question.

\- Vu qu'Ed n'a pas l'air d'y répondre, c'est que ce n'est pas le cas. » Roy haussa les épaules.

« Tu penses ? Je crois au contraire qu'Ed est très sensible à ton charme.

\- A cause du fait qu'il rougisse ? Il était rouge aussi hier quand on s'est embrassé. » Fit Roy, à présent songeur. « Mais il a refusé de me faire un câlin, hier.

\- Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes cette mauvaise manie Roy. » Lui lança très sérieusement Maes malgré le relatif comique de la situation.

« Tu dis ça, mais ce matin c'était toi qui étais demandeur.

\- Circonstance exceptionnelle. Et c'est dommage pour toi que tu n'en as pas profité car c'était la dernière fois que je te le proposais.

\- Oh. » Roy le regarda, interdit. Puis souris. « Bon, il ne me reste plus qu'à faire en sorte qu'Ed me tombe dans les bras. Phéromones sexuelles, hein ? Merci du conseil, maman. »

Maes recracha la gorgée de café qu'il venait d'avaler.


	10. Chapitre 10 (Pov Ed)

**Titre :** Plus Jamais !

**Pairing :** RoyEd / **Rating : T** pour langage (Ed. Toujours vulgaire, mais on l'aime quand même.)

**Résumé :** "Ras le cul de tous ces connards infidèles !" Edward signa depuis ce jour pour le célibat et ce de manière définitive. Merci à son ex, Jean, retrouvé au pieu en charmante compagnie. Ou comment Roy va galérer pour le faire changer d'avis ! RoyEd Modern UA-OOC/Jean bashing

* * *

Chapitre 10 (Pov Ed)

Crétin.

Crétin, crétin, crétin.

Edward était en train de se frapper le front contre le carrelage froid des toilettes de la bibliothèque. La cause ? Roy, évidemment. Qui d'autre ?

Crétin.

Qui d'autre que son stalker personnel pouvait réussir l'exploit de l'embarrasser en public sans la moindre gêne ? Alphonse aurait tellement honte de son pauvre grand frère. Tenir le crétin en laisse avait-il dit, hein ? Cette bonne blague.

Pour définir avec exactitude pourquoi Roy était un crétin aujourd'hui, il fallait revenir deux bonnes heures en arrière.

Il devait se l'avouer, il n'était pas très chaud pour la sortie révision de groupe. Primo car Roy serait là, ce qui était un désastre en soi pour ses hormones. Secundo car Maes serait là, et même s'il l'appréciait pas mal, lorsque Tic et Tac étaient réunis c'était difficile de rester concentrer. Et tertio car il y allait avoir d'autres gens, et bien malgré lui Ed avait acquis une phobie sociale plutôt exacerbée ces derniers mois et il ne savait pas comment il allait gérer ça.

C'est donc un peu à reculons qu'il se rendit à la bibliothèque à l'heure indiquée par Riza dans son dernier texto. Il y mit d'ailleurs tellement de mauvaise volonté qu'il finit par arriver un peu en retard, ce qui en résultat que seuls Roy et Maes l'attendaient à l'entrée, signe que les autres étaient déjà installés. Ça n'arrangea rien à son malaise, n'aimant pas non plus spécialement attirer l'attention.

Il arriva tout de même à sourire intérieurement à l'air de pure joie qu'afficha Roy en le voyant arriver et au regard navré que Maes lança à son meilleur ami face à son comportement. Ed avait beau ne pas comprendre pourquoi Roy s'intéressait à lui et continuer à croire qu'il ne faisait que ça pour s'amuser, il commençait à trouver le brun plus sympathique que prévu, et se demanda un instant si Maes n'avait pas eu raison de le mettre en garde sur la capacité de Roy à le mettre dans ses filets. Pas qu'il avait l'intention de se laisser faire cependant.

Il se rapprocha d'eux tout en se raccrochant involontairement à sa besace lorsque Roy lui sauta presque littéralement dessus.

« Salut ! J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais jamais.

\- J'aurais bien prévenu Riza mais mon téléphone est tombé en panne de batterie.

\- T'inquiètes, ils n'ont pas encore commencé. Viens, on a notre coin à nous. » dit-il en sortant son téléphone portable qui avait sonné au même moment.

Ed les suivit et sentis ses entrailles se contractées. Il maudissait intérieurement Jean de l'avoir rendu aussi misanthrope. Il n'était pas comme ça avant, même lorsque son connard de père les avait abandonnés sa mère, son frère et lui, Ed avait réussi à rester le même gosse socialement attachant. Avec ses autres ex il s'était contenté de passer à autre chose. Mais à cause de ce connard de Jean, il ne faisait presque plus confiance à personne, et s'était forgé une carapace épaisse autour de lui. C'était presque un miracle qu'il ne se soit pas encore fait virer de son job de serveur au vu de sa façon de parler aux clients, ce que Rose ne manque pas de lui faire remarquer à chaque occasion. Cette idiote ne se rendait pas compte de l'effort qu'Ed devait fournir pour ne pas faire une crise de panique en plein milieu de son service quand la fréquentation du café montait en flèche. Mais pour une raison qu'il ignorait, Izumi Curtis appréciait son caractère d'ours mal léché. Et au final, ça l'arrangeait bien.

Maes dû probablement sentir son trouble car il commença à présenter ses amis, sans se rendre compte toutefois que cela rendit Ed encore plus mal. En plus de lui et Roy, il y avait bien entendu Riza, avec qui il continuait d'avoir une correspondance texto plus que satisfaisante. Savoir que la chose enrageait Roy était un bonus non négligeable. Et puis il y avait les amis : Kain, Fato et Heymans. Trois joyeux lurons qu'Ed allait adorer, selon Maes. A ce stade n'Ed n'était plus sûr de rien. La seule certitude qu'il avait, c'était que Roy était décidément trop calme, le nez plongé dans son téléphone portable et les sourcils froncés. Méconnaissable.

La bibliothèque était plus grande que celle de quartier d'Ed avait l'habitude de fréquenter. Seul, il n'y serait très probablement perdu. Ils arrivèrent à ce qu'il semblait être l'aile médicale, et de nombreuses tables éparpillées ci et là étaient déjà occupées. Rien d'étonnant si l'on tenait compte de la population étudiante de Central.

Roy et Maes s'arrêtèrent ensuite devant une table, et les quatre occupants se levèrent derechef pour les accueillir.

« Les gars, je vous présente Ed. » Lança joyeusement Maes et trois mains se tendirent vers Edward qui les serra une à une avant de faire la bise à Riza qui lui fit un sourire rassurant. Puis le petit brun à lunette, Kain vraisemblablement, lui fit un clin d'œil malicieux.

« Roy nous a _beaucoup_ parlé de toi. » Ce à quoi le dit-Roy lui jeta un regard noir. Voilà quelque chose qui lui ressemblait plus et Ed se mit à ricaner avant de s'assoir.

« En bien, j'espère ?

\- En bien ? » Heymans (?) S'étonna faussement, un large sourire sur les lèvres. « Difficile d'en être autrement puisque –

\- Heymans ! Prévint Roy.

\- Roy ici présent –

\- Breda, je te jure que – » C'était presque mignon de voir Roy paniquer.

« A un petit faible pour les blonds. » Roy grogna lamentablement.

Ed s'était attendu à tout, mais finalement il était en terrain familier.

« J'ai cru comprendre, en effet. » Ricana-t 'il à son tour alors que Roy essayait de tuer son camarade du regard.

« Intellectuellement s'entend, même Riza est d'accord pour dire que tu touches ta bille dans ton domaine, Edward. » Continua Breda d'un ton entendu et Maes prit part à son hilarité.

« Mais en tout bon futur médecin qui se respecte, Roy a plus d'une fois eu l'occasion de nous faire un inventaire plutôt élogieux de toutes tes _intéressantes_ caractéristiques physiques et ta _parfaite_ anatomie.

\- Oh, putain. » Murmura Ed, rougissant d'embarras ; et s'exclama désespérément Roy qui se cacha dans son livre de cours. Plusieurs personnes se retournèrent vers eux leur en demandant de baisser un peu d'un ton.

D'accord, Ed avait vécu beaucoup d'évènement gênant dans sa vie, mais là, il venait probablement de franchir un cap. Parce que bon, que Roy se soit entiché de lui, sérieusement ou non, pourquoi pas. Mais qu'il en ait parlé à ses amis en prime, et en de tels propos ? Si Roy ne paraissait pas lui-même assez embarrassé, il n'aurait pas hésité à lui claquer la tronche avec un bouquin, seule arme disponible à portée de main.

Alors qu'il était tout bonnement incapable de répliquer quoi que ce soit (que voulez-vous diable répondre à cela ?), Roy releva la tête et lui fit un sourire en coin relativement incertain. Ed avait beau le trouver sexy, ça commençait sérieusement à l'agacer, ce foutu sourire.

« Heymans exagère, bien sûr. Il adore me charrier ! »

Ed ne savait pas ce qui était le pire. Que Roy le prenne visiblement pour un idiot ou qu'il ait eut le toupet de le mater ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi était-il surpris ?

Riza mit cependant fin à cet échange d'un fin et salutaire : « Messieurs, n'étions-nous pas là pour travailler ? »

Ce qu'ils firent. Pendant approximativement quarante-deux minutes.

Le temps que chacun se penche sur ses cours, que quelques conversations chuchotées naissent et qu'Ed commence finalement à se sentir bien, malgré les six personnes outrepassant bien largement son espace vital.

Tel que lui avait dit Roy lors de sa rencontre fortuite à la biblio –

Edward releva soudainement la tête de son cahier et se tourna vers Roy.

« Hey Mustang, dis-moi un truc.

\- Oui ? » Roy était visiblement surpris.

« La dernière fois à la bibliothèque, c'était un fruit du hasard de t'y trouver aussi ? Vu qu'apparemment tu ne viens étudier qu'ici en temps normal. » Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Sa question eut des réactions très étonnantes. Riza resta concentrée sur son livre ; Kain, Fato et Heymans échangèrent des regards lubriques, et Roy blanchit instantanément pendant que Maes se tourna vers ce dernier, lentement, et de manière menaçante.

« Oui, au fait Roy, c'était un hasard de te trouver là ? »

Riza soupira et semblait se demander s'ils allaient finir par pouvoir travailler tranquillement à un moment ou un autre. Roy reprit contenance et joua avec son stylo en regardant tout d'abord Maes à qui il fit les gros yeux puis Ed avec qui il prit son air stupidement sexy.

« Hasard pure souche ! Je cherchais un livre en particulier que quelqu'un avait déjà emprunté ici. »

Ed acquiesça distraitement de la tête, ça paraissait possible en effet. Il reprit plus tranquillement ses cours et manqua de ce fait l'échange muet entre Roy et Maes qui promettait d'être bien bruyant, plus tard.

Tel que lui avait donc dit Roy lors de cette fameuse rencontre fortuite à la bibliothèque, leurs bahuts respectifs en étaient à peu près au même cours niveau programme, ils purent donc échanger tous ensembles sur la chose et plus les minutes passèrent, plus Ed apprécia leur compagnie. Après tout, quand le blond avait précisé qu'il n'était entouré que d'idiots dans ses cours, il ne mentait pas. Alors échanger avec des esprits compétents était un changement plus qu'agréable.

Le moment de calme dura pendant encore une bonne heure avant qu'Ed ne s'aperçoive que Roy ne travaillait qu'à moitié.

Parce que l'autre moitié consistait à l'épier sans vergogne, accoudé à sa table en mordillant stupidement son stylo. Avec un sourire tellement niais sur le visage que ça frisait le ridicule. Bon sang, quand il pensait que Roy ne pouvait pas plus le surprendre (dans le mauvais sens du terme), il faisait un truc comme ça …

Ce que Maes constata à son tour quelques secondes plus tard. Bien sûr, la chose l'amusa. Après tout, qu'est-ce qui n'amusait pas ce cher Maes ? Il mit un coup de coude à son meilleur ami qui manqua de peu de se ramasser le menton sur la table.

« Roy, ce n'est pas en bavant devant Ed que tu vas passer tes partiels. »

Le reste de la tablée releva la tête et Roy semblait prêt à tuer son meilleur ami de toujours, peu importe le moyen employé. Maes soutient toutefois ton regard avec un air aussi exaspéré qu'amusé. Edward haussa un sourcil, qu'est-ce que - ?

« Et au passage si tu cherches son pied, sache qu'il est à peine à ma gauche. »

Une armée d'anges habillés en tutu rose passa avant que Riza ne se frotte les yeux en signe de lassitude évidente et qu'Heymans, Fato et Kain n'éclatent de rire.

Ed compta jusqu'à dix dans sa tête, le temps de prendre une rapide décision, et se leva de sa chaise.

A cause du boucan déclenché, ils étaient bon pour se faire jeter de la bibliothèque alors Ed se décida pour la fuite pure et simple. Il attrapa ses livres au vol et remercia intérieurement sa petite taille, lui permettant d'échapper à la maitresse des lieux qui arrivait, menaçante, en leur direction. Tant pis pour les camarades de fortune, ils l'avaient bien cherché.

Les premiers sanitaires furent les siens, et il se retrouva donc le front contre le carrelage froid des toilettes à maudire Roy pour les sept prochaines générations. Minimum.

Puis après un instant de flottement, Ed éclata de rire.

Bon sang, ce crétin allait le rendre dingue. Qu'avait-il fait au bond dieu pour mériter ça après toutes les merdes qu'il avait déjà eu sur le dos ?

Puis Ed arrêta de rire. Après mure réflexion, Roy après toutes ses merdes, ce n'était pas si mal. Il était plutôt divertissant, cinglé certes, mais n'avait pas l'air bien méchant. Et il avait un côté très sérieux, capable bien malgré lui de le rendre toute chose. Il avait été interloqué d'entendre son petit discours quelques jours plus tôt, agréablement surpris même car il ne le pensait pas être capable de faire preuve d'autant de sérieux. Et puis bien sûr il y eut le reste.

Edward sentit ses joues chauffées au simple souvenir du baiser échangé peu après ça. Il avait été de nouveau pris par surprise, et ce n'est que par pur réflexe que son pied avait écrasé le sien.

Parce que le baisé avait été plus que bon, et qu'il ne serait pas contre l'idée de réitéré l'expérience, si l'occasion se présentait.

Toutefois, de là à se laisser aller à éventuellement plus ? Ed n'était pas certain d'en être capable, pas dans l'immédiat en tout cas. Il tenait à rester sur ses gardes. Avec Jean, ça avait aussi été tout rose, avant que tout ne se casse la gueule. La chute avait été grande, il s'était fait très mal. Qui sait s'il arriverait à se relever après Roy, si de nouveau il se trompait ?

Ed soupira. Pourquoi devait-il penser à ça, maintenant, dans les toilettes d'une putain de bibliothèque ? Tout ça à cause de ce crétin !

Il récupéra son sac et sorti aussi discrètement que possible. Les autres devaient s'être fait la malle depuis longtemps et ce n'était pas plus mal, Ed n'était plus spécialement enclin à travailler après tout ça.

Sortant du bâtiment, il tomba sur la vision d'un Roy qui faisait les cent pas, son téléphone en main tandis que Maes adossé à un mur jouait sans doute sur le sien. Une fois encore Roy lui sauta dessus dès qu'il le vit mais cette fois-ci avec une distance de sécurité. Avait-il peur qu'Ed utilise ses poings ?

« Euh, désolé ? Dit-il, penaud.

\- C'est une question ? Où est ton assurance habituelle ? Répliqua Edward, un tantinet las.

\- Elle s'est fait la malle, avec ma dignité. »

Malgré lui, Ed se mit à rire. Merde, le crétin l'amusait trop. Il fixa des yeux ceux interrogateurs de Roy et tendit la main.

« Ton téléphone.

\- Huh ? Répondit intelligemment Roy.

\- Fil-moi ton téléphone. »

Roy le lui tendit machinalement et Edward rentra son numéro dans ses contacts. Puis il se rapprocha de lui, sous l'œil intense de Maes.

« Par pitié, un peu de décence sur les messages si tu décides d'en envoyer, et pas à des heures pas possibles. »

Roy cligna stupidement des yeux. Puis le déclic se fit car son visage s'illumina. Crétin.

« Et j'espère que la prochaine cession sera plus productive parce que sinon je n'y refoutrais pas les pieds.

\- C'est noté !

\- Et un peu de tenue bon sang, qu'est-ce que tes amis vont penser ?!

\- Les amis ont l'habitude, Ed ! » Lança Maes, très amusé par l'échange.

Edward lui fit un signe de tête avant de soupirer et reconcentra son attention sur le benêt en face de lui. Il ne savait pas où tout ça allait le mener, mais il se savait maître de la situation pour le moment, et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

Alors d'une main, il empoigna doucement le menton en face de lui et le fit se baisser avant de lui faire un bisou sur la joue.

Puis il se retira et de surpris, le visage de Roy se métamorphosa en celui sérieux d'il y a quelques jours. Ce visage auquel Ed pouvait peut-être arriver à faire confiance.

Au fond de lui, peut-être était-ce ce qu'il espérait. Que Jean n'avait peut-être pas réussi à détruire à tout jamais sa capacité à refaire confiance.

Roy n'esquissa pas un geste, se contentant de le fixer, laissant un plein libre arbitre à Ed, et celui-ci finit par baisser les yeux, ayant soudainement l'envie irréprochable de l'embrasser.

Alors il se détourna, les salua tous deux d'un geste de la main, et repartit tranquillement chez lui, l'esprit étrangement serein.

Jusqu'à ce que son téléphone sonne et qu'il y lise le texto fraichement reçu.

_« Toujours pas de rencard?__ »_

Rah. Foutu crétin.


	11. Chapitre 11 (Pov Roy)

**Titre :** Plus Jamais !

**Pairing :** RoyEd / **Rating : T** pour langage (Ed. Toujours vulgaire, mais on l'aime quand même.)

**Résumé :** "Ras le cul de tous ces connards infidèles !" Edward signa depuis ce jour pour le célibat et ce de manière définitive. Merci à son ex, Jean, retrouvé au pieu en charmante compagnie. Ou comment Roy va galérer pour le faire changer d'avis ! RoyEd Modern UA-OOC/Jean bashing

* * *

Chapitre 11 (Pov Roy)

Rien. Absolument rien ne pouvait entacher la bonne humeur de Roy en cet instant.

Pas même le livre qui s'abattit violement sur son crâne, cadeau de son meilleur ami. D'accord, il n'aimait pas quand Maes était en colère contre lui, mais là dans l'immédiat, il pouvait dire sans détour que ça en valait clairement la peine.

Ce dernier n'avait par contre pas l'air tout à fait d'accord, et avant qu'il ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Roy le devança.

« D'accord, d'accord. Je l'avoue, je l'ai suivi, et ce de manière totalement involontaire ! Genre, encore. Content ?

\- Non, putain Roy, je ne suis pas content ! » s'écria Maes et Roy essaya de détendre l'atmosphère.

« Hey, je crois qu'Ed déteint sur toi aus –

\- Tais-toi ! Plus un mot ! »

Maes commença avec des cents pas particulièrement rageux devant lui et Roy était dans l'incertitude.

« Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu es énervé en fait, regarde ! » dit-il en pointant du doigt sa joue droite. « Ed m'a embrassé ! »

Une seconde fois, il se récolta le livre de Maes en plein sur le crâne.

« J'suis énervé car tu te comportes comme un abruti ! En plus, je croyais que tu avais abandonné l'idée de sortir avec lui !

\- Mais, c'est toi qui as souligné le fait qu'il n'était pas insensible à mon charme !

\- Et ça justifie de le suivre comme un cinglé ?!

\- Certes non, mais hey, mes méthodes payent. »

Le ton de Roy avait été remplis de fierté, et c'est ce qui déclencha trois autres coups de livre. A ce stade, il avait véritablement peur pour ses neurones.

Maes s'arrêta ensuite et rangea son livre avant de prendre Roy par les épaules. Roy se revit en souvenir face à sa mère et à deux doigts de se prendre le savon de sa vie. Le détail le perturba au plus haut point car maintenant que Ed avait mis le nez sur ce petit détail, Roy constatait qu'effectivement Maes se comportait avec lui comme une foutue mère poule.

« Roy, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux de savoir que toi et Ed, ça a l'air d'évoluer dans le bon sens, en effet. Même si je t'avouerai que je ne sais pas vraiment comment tu arrives à réaliser cet exploit.

\- Merci ?

\- Mais si tu ne veux pas le faire fuir, je pense qu'il faut que tu arrêtes ce genre de comportement. Parce qu'il finira par s'en rendre compte et je suis persuadé qu'il ne le prendra pas spécialement bien.

\- Tu dis ça à cause de Jean, hein ? »

Maes acquiesça et Roy soupira en fronçant les sourcils.

« J'ai essayé d'en savoir plus, mais il n'a rien voulu me dire.

\- Je peux comprendre sa position, mais je dois dire que je m'inquiète vraiment pour lui.

\- Oui, ce gars n'a pas l'air net du tout. »

Maes lui lança un regard appuyé et Roy eut l'air outré.

« Quoi ?! Ne me met pas au même niveau que ce type ! En plus si jamais ça gênait vraiment Edward je suis sûr qu'il ne réfléchirait pas à deux fois avant de me coller une baigne !

\- Certes oui, il y a de grande chance. Tu es un petit veinard, tu le sais ça ? » s'amusa Maes mais son hilarité ne fut étonnement pas partagée.

« Je sais que j'ai de la chance. Ça a pris du temps, mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir réussi à l'apprivoiser, même juste un tout petit peu. Et crois-moi, je n'ai pas l'intention de faire quelque chose qui puisse tout foutre en l'air. »

Passé la surprise, Maes sourit.

« Tu es complétement accro, hein ?

\- Ouaip, j'en ai bien peur. » Répondit Roy en s'ébouriffant les cheveux d'un air clairement maladroit. Maes lui frappa gentiment l'épaule et lui dit sur le ton de plaisanterie. « Tant que tu ne joues pas les psychopathes, ça devrait continuer à bien se passer. Et ne lui force pas trop la main pour Jean, crois-moi, ça a clairement l'air d'être un sujet sensible et ça ne jouera pas en ta faveur. »

Maes soupira ensuite à l'air de profonde réflexion qu'aborda Roy.

« Bon, puisque c'est mort niveau révision, t'as quelque chose de prévu ?

\- Eh bien, vu qu'Ed s'est tiré je ne sais où et que je ne risque plus d'entendre parler de lui aujourd'hui, peut-être que je vais finalement passer un peu de temps avec ma mère ? »

Roy empoigna son téléphone et vérifia d'ailleurs qu'elle ne lui avait pas envoyé un énième message comme elle l'avait pourtant fait toute la journée. Dieu qu'elle pouvait être insistante quand elle s'y mettait, pensa Roy en roulant des yeux.

« Cache ta joie, surtout. Fit Maes en riant.

\- Tu sais ce que j'en pense. Et toi alors ?

\- Aucune idée, Gracia est en sortie avec ses copines alors peut-être que je vais juste travailler à la maison, ça changera.

\- Bonne révisions dans ce cas. On se voit lundi ?

\- Ouaip, à lundi et passe le bonjour à Meryl. »

Meryl Mustang était une femme charmante, et pour peu que l'on connaisse son aspect physique, il était évident que Roy était son rejeton. Malheureusement, c'était là leur seule ressemblance. Il ressemblait bien plus à son père niveau caractère. Enfin, il lui avait ressemblé jeune, étant donné que ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, peut-être que ça avait changé.

Ce n'était pas que Roy détestait ses parents, mais il n'avait jamais accepté de devoir passer au second plan. Il s'était beaucoup questionné sur la nature même de son existence, sur ce qui faisait que ses parents avaient un jour décidé qu'ils voulaient un enfant et que Roy était né de cette union. Peut-être ne s'agissait-il juste d'une simple question de descendance, que ses parents avaient besoin d'une lignée à laquelle refourguer la richesse engendrée par des années de labeur. Et d'absence. Le problème si c'en était un, c'était que le pognon, Roy s'en fichait comme de sa première BMW.

C'était pour ça qu'il avait entreprit un choix de carrière radicalement différent de celui que ses parents avaient choisi. Parce qu'il désirait faire autre chose de sa vie qu'amasser tellement d'argent à ne plus savoir quoi en faire. Comme aider son prochain, par exemple. C'était surtout Riza qui l'avait d'ailleurs poussé en ce sens. Roy avait beau être un idiot et le savoir, il était tout de même un idiot intelligent. Alors autant mettre cette intelligence à contribution. Au final, Roy ne devait sa réussite et le fait d'avoir gardé la tête sur les épaules que grâce à ses amis.

Alors quand cette charmante Meryl rappliquait et demandait expressément à le voir, Roy grinçait des dents. Parce que rien ni personne n'avait plus d'importance à ses yeux que ses amis.

A reculons, il envoya un texto à sa mère, lui disant que puisqu'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire, ils pouvaient peut-être effectivement se voir une minute ou deux. Il ne reçut rapidement qu'un simple « Super ! » qui en langage Meryllien signifiait : « Super mon chou ! On se voit au café habituel, et ramène vite tes fesses car môman a des tonnes de choses à te dire ! ». Roy n'arrivait même pas à s'en satisfaire. Comment allait-il seulement pouvoir garder son air détaché habituel ?

Le déclic se fit sans sa tête. Ed ! Roy avait maintenant (enfin) son numéro de téléphone ! Qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait concrètement d'envoyer un petit message à Edward ? Même s'il lui répondait d'aller se pendre, Roy serait heureux. Plus heureux même que la simple perspective de devoir socialiser avec sa mère.

Il chercha un truc intelligent à lui dire. Et abandonna l'idée. D'une part car il n'avait rien d'intelligent en stock et d'autre part car Ed ne réagissait que lorsque Roy faisait ou disait un truc débile. Pourquoi donc ne pas rester fidèle à lui-même ?

_« Toujours pas de rencard ?_ » Lui envoya-t-il et fit la moue au bout de deux minutes quand il comprit qu'Ed n'allait probablement jamais répondre à ça. Dommage, il aurait essayé.

Et se rendit donc à son ancien café préféré. Celui qu'il fréquentait avant de découvrir celui dans lequel Ed travaillait.

Sa mère était bien entendu déjà attablée, un café sous le nez. Ah tiens, si, voilà la seule ressemblance qu'il avait avec sa mère : ils étaient tous deux accros à la caféine. Il la rejoignit et avant même qu'il ait le temps de s'installer, il se retrouva dans ses bras. C'est vrai que ça faisait plusieurs mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu, mais est-ce qu'il en faisait tout un fromage lui ? Non !

Elle le relâcha avant qu'il ne meure d'étouffement et tous deux s'assirent. Roy commanda rapidement un cappuccino au premier serveur qui passa et se retourna ensuite vers sa mère qui le regardait avec adoration.

« Ça me fait plaisir de te voir, tu sais ? »

Roy soupira. Et comme à son habitude, sa mère se mit à débiter sans s'arrêter les dernières affaires sur lesquelles elle avait durement travailler et tout le toutim. Elle pouvait être pire que Maes quand elle s'y mettait sérieusement.

En parlant de Maes, son téléphone sonna l'arrivée d'un texto. _« Ça fait une heure que je n'ai pas de nouvelles de Gracia ! »_

Roy leva les yeux au ciel. _« Tu peux bien te passer d'elle pendant une heure, non ? »_

Meryl continuait de parler et Roy hochait la tête de temps en temps pour lui faire croire qu'il écoutait. _« Mais tu te rends compte s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ?! »_ Il y avait des gens qui arrivait à complétement dramatiser une situation. Maes était de ceux-là.

Roy se demanda un instant s'il était arrivé quelque chose à Ed. Il lui renvoya un texto. _« Si tu me laisses juste te payer un café, ça me va aussi. ». _Puis il saisit un rapide _« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne contacte pas une de ses copines pour en être sûr ? ». _Le _« Putain Roy, tu es un génie. »_ qu'il reçut aussitôt le fit sourire.

« Bon, et sinon, parles-moi de toi ! » Fit soudainement sa mère et Roy ne savait honnêtement pas quoi répondre.

« Ma foi pas grand-chose, les cours avancent bien et Maes te passe le bonjour pendant que j'y pense. Il sort enfin avec Gracia.

\- Oh en voilà une bonne nouvelle ! Depuis le temps qu'il lui courrait autour à cette petite. » Pourquoi diable Roy arrivait-il plus facilement à parler des autres à sa mère que de lui-même ? Le pire c'est que cette dernière n'avait même pas l'air de s'en rendre compte.

Edward ne lui répondait toujours pas. Peut-être n'avait-il pas entendu son téléphone sonner ? Dans le doute, il lui refit un message. _« Mais si tu penses que ça fait trop rencard, on peut juste – je ne sais pas, se balader ? »_

« Et toi dans tout ça, tu es toujours avec Vic – euh Vio, non –

\- Vanessa ? C'est fini depuis des mois.

\- Tant mieux, je ne l'aimais pas celle-ci.

\- Pas comme si tu n'avais jamais aimé la moindre de mes copines.

\- Si on peut appeler ça des « copines ». » Roy lui jeta un regard noir. De quoi elle se mêlait, sérieusement ?

« C'est sûr que toi et papa, vous êtes un modèle de couple. » Et ce fut au tour de sa mère de lui envoyer un regard noir. Mince, ça faisait quand même trois points communs finalement.

« Ne nous insulte pas en nous comparant, ton père et moi nous nous aimons et ce choix de famille que nous avons fait, tu en profites également à ce que je sache. » Répliqua-t 'elle.

Pas vraiment, en fait. D'accord il vivait dans une super baraque, mais les quatre voitures que son père lui avait offert depuis sa majorité n'avaient jamais quitté le garage familial. En vérité, il prenait bien plus de plaisir à se balader dans sa vieille Ford Mustang Coupé (ironie quand tu nous tiens) repêchée dans une casse et qu'Heymans avait pris grand soin de retaper.

« Pense ce que tu veux. » Dit-il en haussant les épaules. Son téléphone vibra une fois de plus et il se remit à sourire. Dieu bénisse son vieil ami. _« Bonne nouvelle, Gracia va bien ! » _auquel il répondit _« Je n'en doutais pas. » _puis enchaîna un _« Si t'aimes les jeux-vidéos, je connais une super salle avec de vieilles machines d'arcade. »_ à son blondinet préféré.

« Et donc, pour finir, tu vois quelqu'un ? » Renchérit tout de même sa chère mère. Pas susceptible, la bestiole.

Elle voulait vraiment discuter de ça ? Roy décida de lui en donner pour son argent.

« C'est en cours.

\- Quoi, c'est tout ? Dit m'en plus !

\- Eh bien, il s'appelle Ed, enfin Edward, fait médecine aussi, il est assez petit et caractériel mais possède une paire de fesses à tomber par terre. » Dit-il simplement en sirotant son café.

La tasse de Meryl vacilla dangereusement dans sa main alors qu'elle regardait Roy sans cligner des yeux. De nouveau Maes lui envoya un message. Il était quand même drôlement peu occupé pour un mec qui était censé travailler. _« Comment ça se passe avec môman ? » _auquel il renvoya _« Mal. »_ Et sa mère se mit à éclater de rire.

Roy leva à peine les yeux vers elle d'un air blasé avant de lire le texto suivant de Maes. _« Ne me dis pas que tu as attaqué avec Ed d'emblée ? »_ ce à quoi Roy ricana.

« Ahah tu m'as bien eu ! Non, sérieusement, elle s'appelle comment ? Demanda Meryl sur le ton de la confidence.

\- Je viens de te le dire. » Répondit calmement Roy.

_« Bien sûr que non, j'ai commencé par Gracia et toi, histoire de lisser le terrain. » _Meryl venait de blanchir drastiquement. _« Ça n'a donc pas fonctionné ? ». _Alors ça, c'était l'euphémisme du siècle. _« Je crois qu'elle va se mettre à chialer. »_

« Je ne comprends pas » Dit finalement Meryl, passé le choc.

« Quoi donc ?

\- Un homme ? Je veux dire, toi t'intéresser à un homme?

\- Tu veux que je te fasse un cours sur l'attraction envers un autre être humain ?

\- Si tu me fais l'éloge de sa paire de fesse, j'imagine que ça va finir comme tous les au –

\- Tu aimerais bien t'en assurer, hein ? Qu'est-ce qui te dérange le plus au fond, que ton fils ne soit pas assez stable sentimentalement parlant pour rester avec la même fille plus de trois mois, ou qu'il finisse par vouloir se taper un mec pour tu ne sais quelle foutue raison ?

\- Tu sais ce que je pense de ces choses-là, Roy.

\- Et tu sais bien ce que je pense de ton avis sur la question, maman. » Le ton aussi sarcastique que dégoûté la fit se tendre. _« La bibliothèque, c'était bien aussi, sinon. » _Pourquoi diable Ed ne répondait-il pas ?!

« Roy… Est-ce une façon pour toi de te faire remarquer ?

\- Sérieusement ? J'ai franchement passé l'âge pour ces conneries. Ed est un type bien. Quelqu'un qui n'a pas eu de chance dans la vie et qui fait ce qu'il faut pour s'en sortir. Il est vulgaire, susceptible, mais droit dans ses bottes et même s'il y a encore peu de chances que j'arrive à sortir avec lui un jour, juste parce qu'il est ce qu'il est, je sais que c'est quelqu'un que je veux avoir dans ma vie. Au même titre que Maes ou Riza. Alors encore une fois, met toi bien dans le crane que ce que tu peux penser de tout ça, c'est bien la dernière de mes inquiétudes. »

Roy pensa qu'il allait se prendre une gifle. Mais au contraire, sa mère lui sourit, d'un sourire tendre qui le surprit.

« Bien sur que c'est un type bien, s'il t'a sérieusement tapé dans l'œil. D'après ce que m'a dit Maes, il a effectivement un caractère plutôt particulier, mais j'ai vraiment hâte de le rencontrer. S'il arrive à te rendre heureux, et ta façon de parler de lui me prouve que c'est le cas, c'est tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir, Roy. »

Trop étonné pour répondre quoi que ce soit, il ne chercha même pas à répondre au _« Fout-moi la paix putain, j'essaye de travailler ! » _qu'Ed lui envoya enfin et tapa mécaniquement un _« T'es un homme mort. »_ à son meilleur ami de toujours.

« Tu es vraiment d'accord avec ça ? Demanda tout de même Roy.

\- Bien sûr ! Ce que j'ai tout à l'heure, c'était juste pour te faire réagir. Je ne suis pas réfractaire à l'idée, mais admet tout de même que c'est assez surprenant de ta part, non ? En tout cas, je suis sérieuse, invite-le à la maison un de ces jours. Je vais rester en ville pendant les deux prochaines semaines, et je veux qu'on en profite pour faire plein de chose ensemble !

\- Euh, tu as conscience bien sûr que je ne sors pas avec lui ?

\- Eh bien au boulot Roy, je t'ai connu plus rapide que ça ! »

Il ne faisait que ça, bon sang !


End file.
